


Third Time's the Charm

by bashfulglowfly



Series: Meetings [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third meeting of the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of Earth. Will they be together forever this time around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You look…terrible.”

 

Mamoru gave a baleful look at his best friend.  Motoki just looked concerned but poured the cup of coffee anyway and handed it over.  Which was probably a good thing since Mamoru seriously needed a caffeine jolt.  It had been a week after the earthquake and tsunami that had destroyed Iwate Prefecture, Sendai and the surrounding areas.  Then there was the Fukushima Nuclear Power plant and the heroes who were staying there to prevent a meltdown.  Those brave men were risking their lives every minute they stayed there.

 

Mamoru didn’t have any way of getting anywhere near the devastation so he went to the park across from his apartment every day and put as much of his power he could into the earth and “push” it in the right direction.  But it was exhausting.  He knew that he wasn’t looking well.  He was still feeling sick and figured he would feel that way for a while.  He looked over his shoulder to the four girls sitting at the booth not far from him.  He knew if he asked, they would lend him power but he didn’t know if he could actually use theirs.

 

“Mamoru-san doesn’t look so hot.” Said Makoto.

 

Rei sighed.  “He’s the Prince of Earth.  What happened last week is probably making him sick.”

 

“No, what’s making him sick is the fact that he’s trying to Heal the Earth.”  Said Minako.  “He goes to the park across from his apartment and injects as much as he can into the earth.  That’s why he looks so bad.”

 

“How do you know he’s doing that?” asked Makoto.

 

Minako shrugged and took a sip of her soda.  “Artemis saw him.  Told me.  I went and watched.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?!” Rei asked angrily.  “We can probably help him!”

 

“We can’t.”  The fourth member of the group spoke almost absently while she gazed at her computer.  “Our Gifts are not from the Earth.  So there’s no chance that they can combine or work with his.”

 

“Oh.”  Makoto laid her head down on her crossed arms.  “Do you think that the person who calls herself “Sailor Moon” over in Sendai survived?”

 

The girls thought briefly about the mysterious Sailor Moon.  She had appeared in Sendai about the same time they had in Tokyo.  She also fought against evil.  They had even made a special trip to Sendai to see if they could find her.  They wanted to know if she knew where the princess was.  Even after a year of searching, neither they nor Tuxedo Mask were any closer to finding her, despite the best efforts of Luna, Artemis and Sailor Mercury.

 

Ami continued to tap on her computer.  Then she gasped.

 

“What is it?” asked Minako.

 

Ami looked up.  Her face was paler then normal.  “Look at this picture!”  She turned her computer around so they could see.

 

It was a picture from Sendai after the tsunami.  Four men carrying a girl and a boy and two bodies.  According to the caption, the girl and the boy were the younger siblings of one of the men and the bodies were their parents.  They had all survived the earthquake but were unable to get to higher ground to escape the tsunami.

 

“That’s sad.” Said Makoto, wiping away a tear.  “It’s going to be hard not having their parents.”

 

Ami bit her lip; she didn’t want to snap at her friend because she knew that Makoto was thinking about her own parents.  She took a breath.  “No, it’s not about the loss of their parents.  The men.  Look at their faces.”

 

The other three girls stared at the photo.  Rei looked up at Ami with puzzled eyes.  “Sorry, I’m not seeing what you’re seeing.”

 

Ami hissed angrily and grabbed her computer back, tapping hard upon the keys.  The other girls looked at each other in surprise, this was not normal behavior for the serious Senshi of Water.  Ami spun her computer back around.  “How about now!”

 

On the screen were close-ups of the four men.  Rei jerked back in her chair, Makoto covered her mouth with one hand and Minako pulled the computer closer.  Minako looked up at Ami, eyes dilated so much you could barely see the blue.  “But they’re supposed to be…”

 

The bell over the door gave its usual cheerful ring.  Many years later, Mamoru thought that is was ironic that something so mundane signaled such a radical change in their lives.

 

Mamoru was pounced on by a whirlwind. 

 

A strawberry blond whirlwind. 

 

A strawberry blond whirlwind that should be dead.  

 

“Good, you’re here!”  Zoicite grabbed him by his jacket and shirt, dragged him off the stool and towards the girls.

 

Makoto jumped to her feet, fists up and ready.  Rei and Minako quickly followed her.  Ami could only sit and stare.

 

“Hi!  Good to see you again!  We’ve got to go!  We’ve got to go now!  She needs us!  She needs all of us!  Grab your stuff!”  The four girls could only stare as one of their greatest nemesis started to walk away, dragging Mamoru behind him.

 

“Z…Zoicite.” came Ami’s voice, trembling at first but became steady.

 

Zoicite turned around still holding onto Mamoru, who was trying to get the shorter man to release him…and failing.  This was a Zoicite they hadn’t seen before.  His hair was partially out of its usual ponytail and looked like it hadn’t been brushed for a few days.  Zoicite’s face was also drawn, as if he hadn’t slept or eaten properly.  “Yes, Mercury?”  Zoicite’s tone was almost worshipful.

 

Ami swallowed and stood up.  “Zoicite, stop.  Sit down.”

 

Zoicite shook his head rapidly, strawberry blond hair flying.  “No, I can’t.  We can’t we don’t have time.  We have to go!”  His eyes were pleading.

 

Ami bravely walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm.  The other girls gaped as Zoicite visibly trembled at her touch.  “Zoicite, please, sit down.  Let go of Mamoru-san and sit down for a moment.”  She looked up at Motoki, “A cup of coffee please.” 

 

Zoicite opened his mouth to speak but then closed it.  He released Mamoru and allowed Ami to push him into a chair.  Motoki quietly brought the cup of coffee and handed it to Zoicite who drank half of it without even checking to see if it was too hot.  Ami pulled another chair close and sat down so that she was in front of him, almost knee to knee.

 

Zoicite reached out and stroked her cheek.  “I’ve missed you, my Nymph.”

 

Ami blushed and smiled warily.  “Thank you.  Zoicite, who needs us?”

 

Zoicite blinked.  “Serenity.”

 

“Serenity?”

 

“The princess, your princess.  Oh Blessed Goddess!  I forgot that you don’t have all your memories back!”  Zoicite was horrified, Ami could see it written across his face.

 

“Alright.  Serenity needs us.  Of course we’ll go to her.  Where is she?”

 

“At the hospital.” Came the obedient reply.

 

“Which hospital?”

 

Zoicite looked confused for a moment, then his face cleared and he smiled brilliantly.  “Your mother’s hospital.”

 

“Juuban Second General Hospital?”

 

Zoicite nodded.  He jumped back to his feet.  “Yes, that hospital.  We have to go!  She’s dying!”

 

“Dying?  Are you sure?”

 

Zoicite sat back down, placing his head in his hands.  When he looked back up, his green eyes were filled with tears.  “Well, not yet.  But she will die.  We think that she’s trying.”

 

“Why?”

 

Tears ran down his cheeks.  “Because she couldn’t save her parents.  You see, they lived in Sendai.  Usagi, that’s her name here and now, and her parents and her little brother survived the earthquake but then the tsunami hit.  She transformed into Sailor Moon…”  The others gasped at that. “…but she wasn’t able to save her parents, only Shingo.  We went and got them…”

 

Minako gasped  “The photo!”

 

Zoicite looked at her, puzzled.  “What photo?”

 

Ami grabbed her computer and showed him the photo that was still on it.  Tears fell down his cheeks as he looked at it.  He gently touched the figures shown.  “Kazuya is carrying Usagi, I’m carrying Shingo, Neph is carrying Uncle Kenji and Jade is carrying Aunt Ikuko.”  His hands started to shake and Ami took the computer away from him, placing it back on the table.  Zoicite threw himself to his knees in front of her, wrapped his arms around her and sobbed into her lap.

 

Mamoru, Motoki and the other girls moved restlessly, uncomfortable with such a display.  Ami, with tears in her own eyes, bent over him and ran her hands across his hair and back.  Whispering quiet words the others couldn’t hear.

 

Motoki looked at Mamoru.  “You need to go with him.  Lord Zoicite has never lied to you about something this important before.  The princess needs you.”

 

Even Ami stared at Motoki.  He wasn’t the cheerful, happy-go-lucky arcade manager that they were used to.  The Motoki they were staring at seemed almost…warrior-like.  Motoki smiled a small smile.  “Yes, I know who you are.  I have for a long time.  I’m from the Moon myself.”  He laughed a little.  “When you regain your memories, you’ll probably remember who I am.”

 

Makoto looked at Motoki then at Zoicite.  She walked to the counter then came back carrying a clean towel that she’d dampened.  She handed it to Ami, who tilted Zoicite’s face up and gently cleaned it off.  Zoicite laughed softly.  “I cried like that when I regained my memories seven years ago.  Haven’t since then.  But Uncle Kenji and Aunt Ikuko are worth it.” 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”  Asked Ami.

 

“Yes.  Sort of.”  Zoicite kissed the palm of Ami’s hand and stood up, still holding it.  He looked at everyone standing around him.  “Will you come with me?  Please?  Serenity does need you.  We think that she blames herself for not saving them.  That’s why we think she wants to die.”

 

Ami stood up.  “We will come.”


	2. Chapter 2

Juuban Second General Hospital wasn’t that far from the arcade, so the group decided to walk there.  Actually, it was Zoicite’s suggestion since they “need to wrap their heads around the situation.”

 

“By the way, my name in this time is Sakurazuka Soichiro.” He said as they walked out of the arcade, quietly tucking Ami’s hand into the crook of his elbow.  She blushed but didn’t try to remove her hand.

 

“Isn’t that the name of the guy in Tokyo Babylon and X?” asked manga junkie Minako.

 

Zoicite laughed.  “Last name, yes.  First name, no.  He’s Seishiro.  Most everyone calls me ‘Soi’ or ‘Zoi’ depending on who it is.”

 

They continued to walk as Zoicite told them the names that the other Shitennou were known as.  “Kazuya is an architect.  Neph just started working for the Space Program.  Jade just started his first year of Law School.  And I’m in my final year at Keio.”

 

The girls gave murmurs of appreciation at the name of the prestigious university.  Mamoru raised an eyebrow at Zoicite.  “How do you like it there?”

 

“It’s great!  It’s been really challenging.”  Zoicite looked over his shoulder at his prince.  “I take it you’re interested in going?”  At Mamoru’s nod, he smiled.  “Good.  You’ll like it there.  I’ll help you study for the entrance exams when you’re ready.  Actually, we all will, since we’ve all gone there.”

 

“You seem so different.” 

 

Zoicite looked down at Ami, startled by the non sequitur.  “What do you mean?”

 

Ami swallowed.  “I mean, you aren’t like what you were…before.  When you tried to attack us and kill us.”

 

Zoicite bit his lip but placed his hand over Ami’s.  “You don’t have any reason to believe me.  After all, I’ve just shown up out of the blue…but that wasn’t me.  I swear on my honor to you.  Those…things…that attacked you; the things that were under Beryl’s command, were not us.  Those were…”  He sighed.  “Those were our bodies…from the Silver Millennium.  But what was…inside…the ‘soul’ as it were…that was Beryl’s youma.  She stuck them in there after she killed us.”

 

“I don’t believe you!” snarled Rei.

 

Zoicite shrugged.  “I know.”  Rei was shocked at his calm demeanor.  “You don’t have any reason to believe me.  But it is true.  _I_ can’t show you.  Neither can any of the others.  But, when we awaken Usagi, _she_ can show you.  When she’s better, though.  There’s no way that Kazuya will allow her to do something that will require that much energy when she’s in the shape she’s in now.”

 

They had arrived at the hospital.  Zoicite stopped several feet away from the doors and turned to face everyone.  “She’s on the seventh floor.  She’s not allowed to have so many people in her room, so we’re going to have to use magic to hide our presence.  So, when we get close to the seventh floor, I’ll cast a spell that will make us invisible.  So stay close and stay quiet!”

 

The group managed to get into an elevator without anyone in it.  Zoicite cast a spell to make sure that they’d remain the only ones in it.  He watched carefully as the floor numbers rose.  “Get ready!” and he cast the spell to make them invisible.  As a group, they quickly and quietly made their way to a room that was at the end of hall.  The door opened just before they reached it.  They moved quickly and once they were all inside, it shut behind them.

 

As Zoicite released the spell, they looked around.  At the door was Jadeite who looked at Rei and winked.  He just laughed when she glared back.  Sitting in a chair was Nephrite who stared at Makoto like she was a goddess and he was her most ardent worshipper.  Standing between two hospital beds was Kunzite, his cool gray eyes revealing nothing as he looked Minako straight in the eye.  In the bed on the left was a boy about 11 years old, his sandy blond hair limp from the hospital stay.  But his eyes were bright as he also looked at the girls.

 

But what made the girls and Mamoru gasp was the person in the bed on the right.  Her long blond hair was neatly braided and reached to her knees.  But her face was sunken and gray.  Each of her arms had an IV in them.  Amy walked to the end of the bed and picked up the chart resting there and Mamoru looked over her shoulder as they read it.  Mamoru cursed under his breath as he read the notes.  Ami wiped a tear from her eye.

 

“It’s bad, isn’t it.” Stated Minako.

 

“Yes.  If something doesn’t happen soon, her organs will start to shut down.” Whispered Ami.

 

“NO!”  Makoto stepped forward, fists clenched.  “NO!  I won’t allow that to happen!”  She looked straight at Kunzite.  “What do we need to do?”

 

Nephrite stood up.  “First, we have to make sure that no one comes in while we’re doing this.  Or hears us for that matter.”  He carefully wove the two spells together, one of silence and one to keep people away.  He released them and they settled across the four walls as if they had always been there.

 

“That’s cool!” said the boy in the other bed.

 

Nephrite turned to the boy in surprise.  “Shingo, you saw that?”

 

“Yeah.”  Shingo looked up at Kunzite.  “Wasn’t I supposed to?”

 

Kunzite reached out and ruffled Shingo’s hair.  “It’s okay, sport.  We just didn’t think that you could see magic.  You aren’t going to be able to help us on this part, though.  You’ll just have to watch.”

 

“What if you get into trouble?”  Shingo smiled at the surprised looks.  “I’ve read stories about magic users.  Sometimes when they’re doing things like you’re planning, they need someone there to make sure they don’t get into trouble.  You know, like shaking them or something.”

 

Jadeite nodded.  “He’s got a point.  Serenity’s pretty powerful.  Perhaps more powerful than all of us.  She might not like it that we are trying to bring her back.” 

 

Zoicite looked at Shingo.  “Then you’re the back-up!  Do your best.”  He looked at the girls and Mamoru.  “You aren’t going to be able to this in those forms.  You’ll have to transform.”

 

The girls looked at each other.  They knew that their transformations left them nude for a period of time and were more than a bit uncomfortable with the idea of the six males seeing them like that.

 

Jadeite was the first to catch on.  He bopped Shingo lightly on the head.  “Close your eyes, brat.  If you open them before I tell you to, I’ll make you sorry.”  He pointed at one of the walls.  “We’ll stand facing that wall while you transform.”  And he put action to words with the other men following suit.

 

“VENUS POWER MAKE UP!”

 

“MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!”

 

“JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!”

 

“MARS POWER MAKE UP!”

 

As the power from their transformations faded, the girls turned and saw that the men had transformed as well.  The four Shitennou were wearing navy blue tunics with black pants and boots.  Mamoru had not transformed into his usual guise of Tuxedo Mask but was Prince Endymion.  He shrugged at their shocked looks.  “It just ended up this way.  I don’t have a clue as to why.”

 

Kunzite cleared his throat to get their attention.  “We’re going to have to be connected to Serenity.  So to do that we’ll have to hold hands with each other and with her.”

 

“She doesn’t have that many hands.” Said Jupiter.

 

Nephrite laughed.  “It’ll have to be boy, girl, etc.”  He gestured to Endymion.  “You take her right hand, Dymion.  Mercury, you take his free hand.”  And so it went:  Serenity on the bed, Endymion, Mercury, Zoicite, Jupiter, Nephrite, Mars, Jadeite, Venus, and Kunzite holding Serenity’s other hand.  Nephrite looked at the group.  “We’ll be met by a guide when we get there.  Ready?”  At everyone’s affirmative, he cast a spell and a white light surrounded the Senshi and Shitennou.


	3. Chapter 3

When they opened their eyes, the group found themselves on a gray, featureless plain.

 

“Well, isn’t this special.” Said Mars dryly.

 

“What were you expecting?  Wine and Roses?”  The new voice came from behind them causing the four Senshi to emit various squeaks.

 

The group turned and looked.  There stood a woman with long dark green hair, ruby eyes and a uniform similar to the Senshi but black and white with garnet accents.  She was also carrying a staff that looked like a key with a ruby orb on top.

 

Kunzite took a step forward and bowed solemnly to her.  “Sailor Pluto, it’s good to see you.  I’m glad that you were able to join us.”

 

Sailor Pluto bowed back just as solemnly.  “Lord Kunzite.  It’s good to see you as well.”  She smiled sadly.  “This was not the way I planned on finally meeting my younger sisters but…Serenity needs us.”

 

Mars, eyes glittering angrily, started to open her mouth but Mercury stepped on her foot, Jupiter elbowed her in the ribs and Venus hissed out of the side of her mouth “Do NOT piss this woman off.  I don’t care how you feel but SHUT UP!”

 

Mars glared at the other three but did as she was told.  Venus stepped forward until she was at Kunzite’s side.  “I greet you, Sailor Pluto.”  She bowed to the woman.  “I don’t wish to be rude, but we don’t have time to waste.  Would you please take us to Serenity.”

 

Pluto smiled  “I greet you, Sailor Venus.  Look behind you.”

 

The group turned back around.  Shocked gasps echoed.

 

It was the Moon Castle.

 

“Oh, I have forgotten how beautiful it was.” Breathed Jupiter.

 

Venus turned to Mercury who already had her mini-computer out.  “Do you see her?”

 

Mercury shook her head, “No, there is too much interference.”

 

“She’s going be in her rooms.  Where else would she be?!”  Said Mars as she began to stride off in the direction that she remembered from so long ago.

 

“No.  She isn’t there.”  Everyone looked at Endymion.  He had spoken with calm authority.

 

Sailor Pluto smiled.  “And why do you think that, young prince?”

 

Endymion bowed to the Senshi that he had never met but was beginning to remember the stories that Serenity had told him about her.  “Because THAT never existed in the gardens before.”

 

The others followed his pointing finger and stared at a huge green wall that seemed to overtake part of the garden where there should have been a small, private seating area.

 

“That’s were Serenity and I would go to hide from everyone.  That’s where she’s hiding now.”

 

“Let’s go!” cried Mars as she dashed off towards the wall.  The other three girls followed.

 

Kunzite looked at Sailor Pluto then they both looked at Endymion who hadn’t moved.  Kunzite spoke first.  “Aren’t you going to go?”

 

Endymion smiled  “Yes but I don’t think there really any need to hurry…at least not yet.”

 

Zoicite raised an eyebrow.  “And why is that, my Prince?”

 

Endymion pointed at the wall.  “I don’t know what that is.  But it doesn’t belong here.  So, even though I don’t have a connection to the Moon like I do the Earth, something tells me conventional attacks won’t work.”

 

Thunder roared in the distance.  They could see flames as well as lightning cover the top of the wall.  “Well, shall we see if the Prince is correct in his theory?”  Asked Sailor Pluto.

 

Kunzite gave that small smile that Endymion remembered so well.  “Yes, let’s have him prove it.” 

 

Endymion, the Shitennou and Sailor Pluto walked to where the four Senshi were attacking.  When they got there they could see that the wall actually consisted of plants.  “Roses.  Those are rose bushes!”  Whispered Endymion.  He could see where flames, fire and ice had covered parts of the leafy wall but also that the wall was fighting back.  A thick green vine lashed out at Jupiter who barely ducked out of the way.  The hand length thorns barely missed slashing across her midsection.  Other vines lashed out at Mars and Venus who also ducked in time but another grabbed Mercury by the ankles and was swinging her around to smash her into the even longer thorns of the main wall.  Zoicite leapt forward, sword in hand and severed the tendril.  He grabbed Mercury by the waist and jumped out of the reach of the vines that thrashed angrily at being denied their prey.

 

“ **FALL BACK!** ”  The angry roar came from Endymion.  Mars ignored him as she readied another attack.  Endymion grabbed her by the back of her collar and flung her towards Jadeite who caught her before she landed in a heap at his feet.  “I told you to fall back, dammit!” Snarled Endymion, his dark blue eyes flashing angrily with flecks of gold.

 

Mars opened her mouth to argue and Jadeite quickly covered it with his hand, hissing in her ear.  “Do.  Not.  I am seriously not kidding.  He’s very angry right now.  Do not cross him!”

 

Nephrite laid a hand on Jupiter’s shoulder; her hand unconsciously rose up and covered his.  “Jade’s right.  I haven’t seen him this angry since his parents were murdered.  Stay here.”

 

The group watched as Endymion stood in front of the wall.  Slowly it calmed down.  The vines retreated back into it.  They could still feel tension in the air, as if the wall was waiting to see what would happen next.  Endymion stepped forward, carefully approaching the wall.  As he grew close, the wall began to stir restlessly but suddenly stilled as he produced a rose in his hand.  He gently kissed the bud and held it out to the wall.  A thin vine reached out and wrapped around the stem of the rose and pulled it into the wall.

 

After a few minutes, the wall began to move.  Venus took a step forward but Endymion, without looking back, raised a hand stopping her in her tracks.  “No.  You aren’t welcome…at the moment at least.  If you try, the wall will attack again.  This is something I and I alone must do.”  A section of the wall opened up.  Just wide enough for Endymion to walk through without turning sideways.  He stepped forward into the path that had opened up and the wall closed up behind him.

 

“And now, we wait and see if the Prince can bring out the Princess.”  Sailor Pluto grounded her staff and rested her weight on it.


	4. Chapter 4

“At least I’m not claustrophobic.”  Endymion felt rather stupid that he was speaking aloud since he was alone but the tightly woven rose bushes that towered over his head were making him slightly nervous.  There wasn’t much space on either side of him and there was probably less than a meter’s worth of space from front to back.  Every step he took, the bushes would move aside but they quickly closed up behind him.  He hadn’t tried but he didn’t think that he’d be able to go back the way he came.

 

Finally the wall of rose bushes opened into an empty space.  There was grass but it was dead and dry.  In the center of the space, curled up on the ground was Serenity.  Her long white dress was ragged and torn, her golden hair dull and tangled.  He knew that this was not reality but more than likely how she felt about herself at the moment.

 

Endymion walked across the dried grass, wincing as it crunched nosily beneath his feet.  Serenity flinched and curled into a tighter ball.  He sat down by her side and carefully laid a hand on her shoulder.  He could feel her trembling beneath his hand.  “I’m sorry about your parents, Serenity.  Zoicite told us that you tried to save them from the tsunami.”

 

“I’m a failure.”

 

He barely heard her whisper the words.  He couldn’t see her face because her hair was covering it but he began to stroke his hand along her back.  “I don’t think that’s quite right.  You tried to save all of them.  You were able to save your brother.”

 

“I’ve always been a failure.”

 

“How have you always been a failure?”

 

“I failed in the Silver Millennium.  I failed now.  I’ll fail again in the future.”

 

“How did you fail in the Silver Millennium?”

 

“I killed myself.”

 

Endymion was shocked.  THAT certainly wasn’t anything he or the Senshi remembered.  “Why did you kill yourself?”

 

“Because I was alone.”

 

Endymion frowned.  He couldn’t put his finger on it but somehow he knew that wasn’t quite right.  “Can you show me?  I don’t remember the end of the Silver Millennium.”

 

“That’s ‘cause you were already dead.”  Came the whisper.

 

“Okay, I was already dead.  So, in order for me to see how big a failure you claim you were back then, you’ll have to show me what happened.”  He was rather proud of how calm and matter of fact his voice was.

 

He watched as a tiny hand came out from under the curtain of hair and lightly touched his.

 

_The fight was desperate.  The Moon Kingdom was losing.  Queen Serenity was in her tower directing the fight and using her power to attack the invading army.  But it was of no use.  Beryl and the Shitennou were winning with their massive army.  Finally the Army of the Moon was defeated.  The only ones left where Serenity’s Senshi.  One by one they also fell to the swords of the Shitennou.  Endymion was killed by Beryl’s Black Magic._

_Beryl raged at Serenity.  “You are MINE!  I shall use you any way I wish and before I am done with you, you will beg me to kill you.  But I won’t, I shall give you to my demons for them to use you in whatever way they desire!” She continued screaming at the Princess who hummed to herself as she cast a spell bring the bodies of her lover and her Senshi to her side; restoring the damage the battle had done._

_General Nephrite looked at the humming girl.  “My Queen, I believe that girl has gone mad.”_

_Beryl turned on him and blasted him with a spell, knocking him to his knees.  “Mad?  She’s gone mad?!  No!  I will not have that.  I will not allow her to escape me!  I will do what I wish with her!”_

_“I will not be your puppet.”_

_Beryl turned and looked.  Serenity knelt next to Endymion.  She was smiling.  “I will not be your puppet.” She repeated.  “Ever.”  At that, Serenity plunged Endymion’s sword through her breast.  She fell across his body.  Blood poured across the pair and onto the ground._

 

Endymion jerked back to reality.  He shuddered and took several deep breaths to try and recover.  He looked down at Serenity.  Her hand had retreated back against her body.  He knew what had to be done.

 

He picked her up and pulled her into his lap.

 

Serenity struggled and protested as he carefully pushed her hair back over her shoulders but he was too strong for her.  He held her on his lap with his left arm while his right hand lightly gripped her chin and tilted her head, forcing her to look at him.  Cerulean blue eyes stared into midnight ones.

 

“Death before dishonor.”

 

“W…what?”

 

Endymion didn’t smile.  “Death before dishonor.  You weren’t weak because you killed yourself.  You were strong.  You had two choices.  Allow Beryl to torture and abuse you while using you against the survivors of Earth and the Moon Alliance.  Or to kill yourself.  If you allowed Beryl to have her way…you may have survived but you would have been her puppet.  Her slave.  You would have NEVER been able to live with yourself, then or now, if you allowed Beryl to do that.  So, death before dishonor.”

 

“I made the right choice?”

 

He shrugged.  “Maybe.  Maybe not.  But from your point of view at that time, it was the only choice you had.  Can you think of something else you could have done back then?”

 

“No.”

 

“So you made the right choice back then.”

 

“I’m still a failure.”

 

Endymion pulled Serenity closer so that her head was resting on his shoulder.  “You tried your very best to save your family, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m the Prince of the Earth.  I don’t think even I could have prevented the tsunami.  Hell, I can barely Heal the damage being done by the nuclear power plant.  But, I’m trying.”

 

“Trying…that’s all we can ever do…right?”

 

He kissed the top of her head.  “Exactly.”

 

“Kunzite is going to be mad at me.”

 

“I don’t think so.  He’s just worried about you.”

 

“He’s my brother.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.”  Her tiny hand reached out and touched his cheek.  He Saw how Kunzite was really her cousin and how he became her brother.  And he Saw how Kunzite found the other Shitennou.  Finally he Saw what happened to them when they were captured by Beryl.

 

Endymion shook his head, taking deep breaths to keep from vomiting.  “My Shitennou have gone through a lot, haven’t they?”

 

“In their last lifetime, yes.  I don’t think how Kunzite’s mom or Neph and Zoi’s dads will really affect them in this one.

 

Endymion laughed softly.  Serenity looked up at him inquiringly.  “We’re going to have to get Kunzite that chastity belt to protect his virtue.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Minako is guy crazy.  And, since they had a relationship in the Silver Millennium, I’m sure that will cause certain feelings.  And since Minako is ten years younger than Kunzite, he’s going to resist being in a relationship with her.”

 

“And that will cause Minako to push and chase him even harder?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Dimi…” Serenity’s voice was even smaller than before.

 

“What is it, darling?”

 

“You know the new enemy?”

 

“Demando and the Black Moon Clan?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What about them?”

 

“He captured me.”

 

Endymion’s blood ran cold.  He knew how men could treat women…and Serenity wasn’t that big a person.  She was smaller than her Senshi.  He held Serenity closer.  He didn’t want to know but he had to ask.  “Did he rape you?”

 

Serenity shuddered.  “No.  Kunzite rescued me before he could do…anything.  But he…he changed my clothes while I was unconscious, he injected me with the Black Crystal and…and he tried to make me love him.”

 

“He tried to make you love him?  How.”

 

Once again Serenity touched him and he Saw everything that Demando tried to do and how Kunzite found Serenity just in time.  He scowled over the fact that Demando fled before Kunzite could take off the bastard’s head.  Then he smiled a wicked smile at the thought of being able to do it himself.

 

“Dimi…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I have to keep a promise…there’s something else that I need to show you.”

 

Endymion looked down at the girl he didn’t know in this lifetime but knew he would always adore her no matter what.  He smiled.  “Go ahead.  Show me.”

 

Serenity touched his face and another memory flooded through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: To see how Kunzite became Serenity’s brother and how he found the other Shitennou, please read my story The Shitennou Awakened.


	5. Chapter 5

Endymion watched as another of Serenity’s memories unfolded in his mind.

 

_Sailor Moon stood awkwardly in the doorway.  Something inside her that she only vaguely recognized led her here.  Inside the room was a man who was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.  King Endymion.  It was obvious that he was badly hurt; one leg was in a cast and his chest and right shoulder were wrapped in bandages.  He had looked up when the door opened and stared back at her, startled to see her._

_King Endymion removed his glasses and set aside the computer tablet he was reading.  Carefully he moved closer to the right side of the bed and held out his left arm to the girl in doorway.  “Hello, Sailor Moon.  Please, come in.”_

_She stood for a moment longer, trembling, then rushed to his side, crawled onto the bed, laid her head on his chest and began to cry.  Her hot tears soaked through his bandages as her sobs shook her body.  He gently stroked her hair and back with his good hand while whispering quiet words into her hair.  He knew that she wasn’t really listening to what he was saying; it was the tone that she really needed to hear._

_Eventually her tears stopped and she rested quietly on his chest.  King Endymion didn’t stopped his gentle stokes or the soft murmurs.  Finally, Sailor Moon raised her head and looked up at him._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“For what?”_

_“For crying all over you and getting your bandages all wet.”_

_“I dry.”  He smiled at her hiccupping laugh.  He knew what was troubling the girl.  “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”_

_Sailor Moon chewed on her lip for a moment then quietly spoke.  “Demando scared me.  A lot.”_

_“I see.”_

_“I thought he was going to…to…make me…” She turned anguished eyes to him but all he did was looked back at her, waiting for her to say what she needed to say aloud.  She laid her head back down on his chest.  “I thought he was going to r…rape me.”_

_“But he didn’t.”_

_“No.  Kunzite got there in time.  But I was so scared.”_

_King Endymion lightly kissed the top of her head.  “Of course you were, darling girl.  It WAS something to be afraid of and there is nothing wrong with being afraid.”_

_“But, I’m Sailor Moon.  I’m supposed to be strong all of the time.”_

_“Says who?”_

_There was a long pause.  “No one.” She replied in a small voice.  “Except me.”_

_King Endymion hugged her close.  “We do more to punish ourselves than any other person.”  He felt her nod.  “It will take time but it won’t be as bad after a while.”  He tilted her chin up so that he could look in her eyes.  “You’re going to met Mamoru soon.”  Her eyes widened at that and he smiled.  “Yes, soon.  I promise.  And I want you to promise me that you will tell him everything you remember about what Demando did.”_

_“I promise.”_

_“Pinky swear!”  King Endymion frowned sternly at her and held out his hand with the pinky extended._

_Sailor Moon giggled at the sight of the King of the Earth wanting a pinky swear.  She hooked her own pinky through his and did as he asked.  Then she stared at him.  There was something different about him now than how he looked in the hologram.  “OH!  You aren’t purple!”_

_King Endymion stared blankly at her.  “Purple?”_

_Sailor Moon grinned.  “In the hologram your hair and tuxedo were purple.  I thought that you had REALLY bad fashion sense like that ugly green jacket you wear in the pictures the Shitennou have shown me of you.”_

_“That was a nice jacket!”  Even after over a thousand years he still missed that jacket.  He just KNEW Serenity and the girls did something with it just before the ice covered the world.  “The hologram made my hair and tuxedo purple?”  He sighed, he knew who was to blame for that stunt.  “Neph’s going to pay.” He muttered._

_Sailor Moon giggled then jumped at the voice that came from behind._

**_“DAD!”_ ** _That single word was voiced in a tone utter shock._

_The pair turned around and there in another doorway stood two boys around ten and eight years of age.  The younger one stared opened mouthed at the strange woman lying on their father’s hospital bed.  The older narrowed his eyes and stepped forward.  “Sailor…Moon?” he said cautiously._

_“Boys, this is Sailor Moon.  She came from the past to this time to rescue your sister.  She was upset and needed to talk.”_

_Sailor Moon stared at the boys who looked so much like the man in the bed next to her.  She pointed at them and asked, “Who…who are they?”_

_“They are our sons.”  He pointed to the older boy.  “That’s Masanori.  And the younger is Mitsuo.”_

_Sailor Moon stared at the two boys then at King Endymion.  “So, are they 900 years old like Chibi-Usa?”_

_King Endymion choked.  Mitsuo just stared at her like she was insane.  Masanori rolled his eyes.  “See, Dad!  I TOLD you the brat was a liar!”  He turned to Sailor Moon.  “She’s not 900 years old.  She’s five.”_

_“Oh.”  That was about the only thing that she could think of to say.  She was a bit surprised that learn that she would have three children.  “I though I was only able to have one child…a girl.”_

_“Well, that was true for your mother and your other ancestors.  But none of them ever considered having children with a Ruler of Earth.”_

_“Oh.  WOW!  Three kids!”_

_Mitsuo frowned.  “There’s four of us…not counting the baby that’s gonna be born.”_

_“Mitsuo!  Stop talking!”  King Endymion frowned at his son.  Sailor Moon was going to be taking too much knowledge of the future with her._

_“Five kids!”  Sailor Moon was shocked._

_“What are you two boys doing in here anyways?  You’re supposed to be helping with the other children.”_

_Masanori spoke.  “Sorry, Dad but we wanted to let you know that the Rips were really fussing about seeing Auntie Rei.  I didn’t let them because I knew that if they did, they would break her concentration.  But I did take Emi and Aya to look so that they could let everyone else know that the Aunties are okay.”_

_It was Sailor Moon’s turn to frown.  “The Rips?”_

_“The Rips are Rei and Jade’s triplets.  Rampaging little monsters.” Said Masanori._

_“Masanori!”  Masanori just grinned at his father’s scolding tone._

_“Well, they ARE only three.”  Said Mitsuo.  “Dad, did you see what Auntie ‘Taru did a few minutes ago?”_

_King Endymion closed his eyes.  Sailor Moon could tell that he didn’t really want to know but had to ask anyway.  “I was busy.  What did she do?”_

_Mitsuo squirmed.  “She’s really, really, REALLY angry.”_

_Masanori added.  “Uncle Jade would say that she’s ‘effing pissed!’”_

_King Endymion just groaned.  “Never mind.  I don’t want to know.  I’m sure we can get it fixed…eventually.”_

_Sailor Moon giggled at his exaggerated pain._

_He glared at her then smiled.  He caressed her cheek with his good hand.  “You better go.  Kunzite will probably be checking on you soon and if you aren’t where he left you, he’ll tear the Castle apart.”_

_“Okay.”  Sailor Moon stood up.  She looked at the two boys who still stood there.  “Can I hug you?”  Masanori and Mitsuo grinned at her then stepped forward, hugging the girl who would eventually become their Mother._

_King Endymion smiled.  “See you soon, Usagi.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Emi and Aya are the first names of two of the seiyū who voiced some of the Senshi. So guess who the Mothers of Emi and Aya are! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Endymion came back to himself and looked down at Serenity.  He smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek.  “Five children…” he murmured softly.

 

“You won’t mind?” asked Serenity almost timidly.

 

Endymion grinned rakishly at her and kissed her passionately.  They felt the bond that had been missing from them for so long re-establish itself.  “I’ve been alone for so very long.  I’m going to love having a castle-full of children to spoil.”

 

Serenity giggled.  “Well, I don’t know how many children the others will have but we do know that Jade and Mars will have at least three terrible terrors.”  She sobered.  “I’m sorry you’ve been alone for so long.”

 

“That’s okay.  I did all right.  It got better when I made friends with Motoki.”  He straightened.  His eyes grew wide.  “Motoki…Makto.  He was Lord Makto, the Moon’s Weaponsmaster.”

 

“You’re remembering.”  Serenity stared at his face.  She could see from his reactions what he was remembering, both good and bad.

 

“Yeah.”  He was almost breathless from the tide of information that was flooding his brain.  “Oh…well that explains a lot about Osaka-san.”

 

Serenity frowned.  “Osaka-san.”

 

Endymion looked down and brushed her cheek.  “Osaka Naru.  She goes to the same school as Ami-chan and Makoto-chan.  Biggest piece of youma bait you ever saw.  I swear if she’s around when a youma shows up, she’s the first one it attacks.”

 

“I’m still confused.  Why does that ‘explain a lot’ about her?”

 

Endymion laughed.  “She was your handmaid in the Silver Millennium.  So, probably, her closeness to you then causes her to be attractive to youma now.  Remind me to say something about that to Ami-chan.  She might be able to figure out why.”  Then he frowned.  “Our daughter, Chibi-Usa…you had to go to the future to rescue her.  Where is she now?  She’s not in the hospital room with us.”

 

Serenity bit her lip then replied.  “I…we…she’s with the Outers.  In Europe.  France.”

 

Endymion frowned.  “The Outers?”

 

“Well, not Pluto, she’s here…in Japan.  But Neptune, Uranus and Saturn.”

 

He continued to frown.  “Why so far away?  And I thought Saturn was kept asleep.”

 

Serenity leaned wearily against his chest.  “Kunzite felt the farther away from…that man…the better.  He was trying to use her against us.  It was probably just as well, she would have been with us in Sendai when the Tsunami hit.”  She felt Endymion squeeze her hard.  “It worked out because Uranus had a race and Neptune had a concert.  They took Saturn because Pluto gets busy with work and can’t always make it home to be with Saturn.  So, they invited Chibi-Usa to accompany Saturn.”

 

“As for why Saturn’s not sleeping like she was in the Silver Millennium, it’s not necessary.  People were afraid of her strength and power.  She’s the strongest of all of us.  Back then, because she was born, everyone felt that she would destroy the Galaxy, so Mother ordered that she be kept asleep.  I don’t think that even Mother understood that Saturn couldn’t just wake up one morning and decide that she needed to destroy everything.  Certain parameters have to be passed before she can do so.  Those parameters were passed on the day we died.”

 

“Well, that’s good to know.”  Endymion kissed the top of her head.  “So, other than their planetary names, how else are they known?”

 

“Pluto is Meioh Setsuna.  Uranus is Tenoh Haruka.  Neptune is Kaioh Michiru.  And Saturn is Tomoe Hotaru.”  She looked up at him.  “You know, you have access to your old memories and the memories of what has happened to the Shitennou and I in the present.  You should be able to recall their names that way.”

 

Endymion smiled down at her.  “It’s more fun asking you.  Anyway, I’m going to have to absorb it all.  It’s there but it’s like it’s floating on top of my brain…not actually _in_ it yet.”  He stood up carrying Serenity with him.  “We need to go.”  He pretended he didn’t hear her moan of protest.  “It’s not good for you to be here.  I can tell that you’ve used a lot of your own energy to show me everything.  Besides, the others are waiting for us.  They’re probably worried that it’s taken so long.”

 

“Everyone is probably going to be mad at me because I hid.”

 

Endymion shrugged.  “Probably, but we’ll deal with that when the time comes.  Are you ready to go?”

 

“Yes.”  She said softly and waved her hand.  The barrier of rose bushes wavered, and then disappeared like smoke.

 

Standing just a few yards away were the Shitennou, the Senshi and Sailor Pluto.  Pluto stepped forward.  “Welcome back, Serenity.”

 

“I’m sorry, Puu.”

 

Pluto rested her hand against Serenity’s cheek.  “I forgive you.  Just don’t do it again.  It’s time that you go back to your present.  It’s dangerous if all of you remain here much longer.”  She raised her staff and brought it down against the ground with a deafening ring.

 

When the ringing stopped they found themselves back in the hospital room, still holding hands, their transformations somehow gone.  Usagi’s eyelids fluttered for a moment then opened.  Dazedly she blinked until she could focus again.  “Dimi.” She whispered.

 

Mamoru leaned over and kissed her gently.  “I’m here.”  She smiled up at him but he didn’t smile back.  He released Ami’s hand and leaned over Usagi’s bed and planted his hands on either side of her head and lowered his face until their noses were almost touching.  “I know I said that I understand why you killed yourself back in the Silver Millennium but I am NOT HAPPY that you tried to do it again here and now.  If you EVER try and kill yourself in this lifetime or any other, I’m going to turn you over my knee and spank the living daylights out of you.  Do you understand?”

 

“Yes.”  Came the reply in a small voice.

 

Jade snorted.  “You just want an excuse to get your hands on her ass.”

 

Nephrite and Makoto looked at each other for a moment, casually moved to either side of him and simultaneously punched him in the stomach.  Jade sank to his knees in agony, trying to suck air into his abused lungs.  Rei grinned at his predicament.

 

Minako turned to the frail girl on the bed.  “Hello Princess.”  The other girls joyfully echoed the greeting and swarmed the bed, avoiding the IV drips and hugging the girl they’d be looking for so long.

 

After the hugs were over, Shingo spoke plaintively.  “I want to hug Usagi too!”

 

Ami looked at Shingo, “The nurses will probably be upset but as long as someone picks you up and puts you on the bed next to her, there won’t be too much scolding.”  She lowered the side of Usagi’s bed, and then lowered the side of Shingo’s.

 

Kazuya frowned.  “I’ll take care of anyone that objects.  I think it’s more detrimental to the two of them if they can’t hug for a while during this time then if they’re kept separate.”  He pulled back the sheets.  The girls could see that the younger boy had a cast on his leg going all the way to the top of his thigh.  Kazuya picked up Shingo, Makoto moved quickly and supported the broken leg so that it wouldn’t move too much, and walked over to Usagi’s bed and laid Shingo down next to her.

 

Shingo carefully avoided the IV lines and wrapped his arms around his sister.  “Dumb blond…don’t you ever scare me like that again.”

 

Tears rolled down Usagi’s face and she buried her face against her little brother.  “I’m sorry!  I’m sorry!  I tried, I swear I tried!”  She sobbed and kept repeating herself.  The others watched with tears in their own eyes as Shingo became a big brother for a while and held his sister, rocking her back and forth, whispering softly to her.  Kazuya sat on the other side of the bed and wrapped his own arms about his younger siblings and the three mourned the loss of their parents.

 

Zoicite caught the eyes of the others and nodded at the door.  The group quietly left the room and made their way down the corridor to the elevator.  Just before the doors closed, Nephrite cancelled the several spells that surrounded the group and Usagi and Shingo’s hospital room door.

 

No one spoke until they were standing outside the hospital.

 

Nephrite turned to the girls and Mamoru.  “Listen, it’s probably going to be a while before they’ll let Usagi and Shingo out.  But, I promise we’ll call and let you know.  And we’ll let you know when the funeral for their parents will be.  I think they’d like it if you were there to give your support.”

 

“Thank you.  We’d appreciate that.” Said Minako.

 

The three Shitennou bowed and walked off.  Mamoru and the Senshi watched until they were out of sight.  As they turned to go on their own way, Makoto gasped.

 

“What’s wrong?” asked Ami.

 

“He said they’d call us.”  She turned stunned eyes to the others.  “How do they know our phone numbers?”


	7. Chapter 7

Mamoru and the Senshi waited at the Hikawa Shrine in various degrees of impatience.

 

They were waiting for the Shitennou and their Princess to arrive. 

 

A few days before they had attended the funeral for the parents of Kazuya, Usagi and Shingo.  They hadn’t been able to speak to her but they knew she knew they were there because they felt along their bonds a silent greeting and thank you.  At the side of the three siblings was a little pink-haired girl that Mamoru had guessed was his daughter but said nothing as the Senshi wondered who she was.  They also saw Sailor Pluto with two other women and a young girl but they left before any of the Senshi could approach them.

 

“I don’t know why we have to meet here!  This is my home!  I don’t want any of them tainting it!”  Complained Rei.

 

Mamoru stared at her with a rather cool expression on his face.  “So, you think that Serenity is tainted.”

 

Rei flushed “No, that’s not what I meant.”

 

“Then by all means, please explain what you meant.” Came his even colder reply.

 

“I just don’t want the Shitennou here.  They tried to kill us.  They’re evil.  Nothing is going to change that!”

 

Mamoru didn’t bother to smile.  “You don’t remember the truth.  Trust me.  It’s not pretty and you WILL regret saying that.  Besides, THEY are the ones who have been Serenity’s Guardians this time around.  Are you going to deny her their companionship?”

 

“Shut up, Rei.”  Minako ordered before the hothead could snarl at Mamoru again.  “They wanted to meet here for several reasons, one of which is you.”  Rei sputtered angrily as Minako glared at her.  “Your hot-head and not thinking but reacting when you’re angry would be disastrous if we’re in public.  Besides, Kazuya said that the Shrine is one of the safest places in the City to meet.”

 

“What did he mean by that?” asked Makoto.

 

Minako shrugged.  “Not really sure.”

 

Ami frowned and pulled out her mini-computer and began conducting scans.  “OH!” she gasped but before the others could ask anything, she dashed off around the corner with her computer still held in front of her.

 

“Huh.  I wonder what she’s seeing.” Murmured Mamoru.

 

A few minutes later Ami came around the corner from the other side.  The others were surprised because they’d never seen the quiet girl so excited before.  Her normally calm blue eyes were practically glittering.  “This place could be hit with the Magical equivalent of a nuclear bomb and IT WILL SURVIVE!”  Her voice rang with excitement.

 

“What do you mean?” asked Rei sharply.

 

“Look!”  Ami tilted her computer so that everyone could see the diagram on it.  It showed the Shrine and several layers that seemed to encircle it.  She pointed to the innermost layer.  “See this?  This is Rei’s power surrounding the Shrine.  But it’s not that stable and it only goes to the ground.”

 

“Not stable?!”  Rei’s voice was offended.

 

“Hush, Rei.”  Minako spoke rather absently she was so intent on the computer.  “What’s the rest?”

 

“This layer is Jadeite’s power.  It’s similar to Rei’s but it’s stable and encapsulates the Shrine above and below.”

 

“Encapsulates?” asked Makoto.

 

Mamoru replied.  “The Shrine is in the middle of a ball of energy that is protecting it.”  He pointed to the next layer that seemed to flow like water against the flickering flames of Jadeite’s power.  “That’s…Zoicite’s power, isn’t it?”

 

Ami beamed at him.  “Yes, one would think that fire and water wouldn’t work well next to each other, but they manage.  The next layer is Kunzite’s.”  That layer seemed almost opaque but firm.  “The last layer is Nephrite’s.”  Nephrite’s layer was a glittering latticework of stars.  “I’m not sure as to why his is the last layer.  I’ll have to do more research into it.  But, like I said, I think that the Shrine could withstand a Magical version of a nuclear bomb and come out of it unscathed.”

 

Rei sniffed, she was clearly offended that her power wasn’t enough to defend her home.  “So why doesn’t my power do what theirs does?”

 

Ami looked evenly at her fiery friend.  “I’m going to guess it’s because we aren’t fully awake yet.”

 

Rei just tossed her long black hair, folded her arms and stared into the distance.

 

“What time is it?” asked Makoto.

 

“Almost 11 a.m.  They should be here soon.” Replied Mamoru as he glanced at his watch.

 

Rei looked up as Phobos and Deimos took to the sky.  “They’re here.”  She continued to watch as the two crows continued to circle idly over the Shrine.

 

As they watched, they saw the Shitennous’ heads slowly rise above the stairs.  First Nephrite and Zoicite, then Jadeite followed by Kunzite who was supporting Serenity who was obviously struggling up the stairs.

 

“You going to be okay?” asked Nephrite. 

 

“Yes.” Came the breathless reply from the blond girl.  “It’s just a lot of stairs and it’s been a while since I’ve exercised.”

 

Zoicite scowled at Kunzite.  “You should have carried her up the stairs.”

 

“I could have, but she needs to get her strength back.”  Kunzite’s voice was even.

 

“I don’t want to be babied.  I’m fine!” protested Serenity.

 

“You were bedridden for several days.  That takes a lot out of you.  You just need to go slow and recover.” Said Nephrite.

 

“We don’t have the time.” Said Serenity sadly.

 

Jadeite reached out and lightly tugged one long blond tail.  “Don’t you worry about it.  We’ll keep things, and you, safe while you get stronger.”  Jadeite looked up just as Phobos and Deimos came diving down at him. 

 

Rei grinned.  _Boy, is he going to get a surprise!_ She thought.

 

But she was the one surprised.

 

Jadeite held out his arm and instead of attacking him, the two crows quickly back-winged and landed gently on his arm.  Then began “chattering” at him.  He listened gravely while gently scratching the pair behind their heads.  After they finished “chattering” he gently tapped them on the beaks.  “I know it’s fun to go chasing cats, but you HAVE to be careful when you go chasing them when you aren’t in the Shrine.  Here you’re protected from harm, you aren’t protected elsewhere.”

 

Phobos squawked.  Jadeite replied, “I know.  But what would Rei do if one of you got hurt?  Think about that!”

 

The two crows looked at each other then leaned forward to stroke their heads against Jadeite’s cheek.  They launched from his arm to Rei’s shoulders where they also stroked her cheeks then flew up into the air and out of sight.

 

“You’re really going to have to have a long talk with those two.  They shouldn’t be chasing cats off the Shrine grounds.”

 

“They shouldn’t chase cats at all.  It’s really not very nice!” said a new voice.  Everyone looked down.  It was Artemis, his face scrunched up in disgust.  Luna at his side, nodding in agreement.  “Sorry we’re late.  We got to talking.”

 

Kunzite spoke.  “It’s alright, Artemis.  We just got here ourselves.”

 

Luna scampered over and leapt into Serenity’s open arms.  She wrapped her paws around the Princess’s neck the best she could.  “I’m so sorry I didn’t find you sooner.  Forgive me?”

 

Serenity stroked one hand down Luna’s spine.  “There’s nothing to forgive!  I was too far away for you to find.”

 

Luna gently patted one cheek.  “I’m sorry about your parents.”

 

Serenity closed her eyes as a tear trailed down.  “Thank you.”

 

Artemis jumped into Kunzite’s arms then to his shoulder.  “Luna, I told you that I knew where she was all along.”

 

Minako was shocked.  “You knew!  And you didn’t tell us?”

 

Artemis looked at his ward.  “Yes, I knew where the Princess was.  Yes, I kept it a secret from you.  But, I was under orders.  Orders that I couldn’t disobey.”

 

Minako opened her mouth to say something but Rei spoke first.  “I don’t appreciate you messing around with MY home.”  She glared at Jadeite.  “I’m perfectly capable of protecting it without YOU!”

 

Jadeite glared back.  “Oh really?”  He drawled.  He looked at Ami.  “I know you’ve probably analyzed the shield.  Tell your friend how many attacks it’s held off.”

 

Ami looked down at her computer.  She tapped a few keys.  She looked up, shocked.  “There have been fifty separate attacks on the shield.  Thirty since the Dark Moon clan arrived.”  She looked down at the computer again.  “The last attack was…last night…around 3 a.m.”

 

Makoto looked at Rei.  “I didn’t feel anything.”  She stared at her friend.  “Neither did you.”

 

Rei bit her lip and turned her head, refusing to look at Jadeite.  “It doesn’t matter.”  She turned back and glared even harder at the blond Shitennou.  “You betrayed us.  You betrayed everyone including your own prince!”

 

“No they didn’t.”  The hard voice came from Serenity.

 

Rei sneered at her.  “Prove it.”

 

Serenity smiled sadly.  “Fine, I will.”  She closed her eyes and cupped her hands level to her breasts.  In her hands appeared a small multi-faceted jewel. 

 

It began to glow and white light surrounded them…

 

…and they were flung into Hell.


	8. Chapter 8

_The last Army of Earth was defeated._

_More than defeated.  Annihilated._

_Small groups of soldiers were scattered about the battlefield fighting desperately against the witch’s demons but one by one they fell…torn apart by the vicious claws._

_General Huna, King Terran’s most trusted and experienced general lay on the ground.  Bloody sword still in her hand…but her hand wasn’t attached to her body.  In fact, that hand was the only thing left of her that was recognizably human._

_Not far from the remains of the General, Endymion and the Shitennou fought back to back with swords and with magic.  But they were beginning to weaken from the long fight and from the fact that all five were wounded.  Endymion was hurt the worst, with a wound in his side, draining him of blood and strength._

_The four Shitennou managed to look at each other.  They were in agreement as to what needed to be done.  Nephrite plunged his sword into the ground and quickly raised his hands, casting a spell that flung the demons surrounding them several yards backwards._

_Kunzite spun around and, with the hilt of his sword, hit Endymion over the head.  Even though he was rapidly losing consciousness, Endymion managed a weak question, “Why?”_

_“Because we love you, my prince.”  Kunzite looked into Endymion’s eyes.  “Never doubt that we are your faithful guardians and friends.”  Kunzite along with Zoicite and Jadeite joined their powers and sent Endymion to the perilous safety of the Moon._

_Weakened further by the spells they had just performed, the Shitennou were swarmed under by the demons of the witch known as Beryl._

_It had been three long and horribly painful days since the witch had captured them.  They had not been allowed to sleep nor had they been given any food or water.  Instead either Beryl herself, who was angry over the fact that they had sent Endymion away or her torturers, tortured them hourly._

_Zoicite looked at his brothers, tears in his eyes “I’m sorry.  I’m sorry.  I’m sorry.”  He ripped one hand from the manacle chaining him to the wall.  Flesh scraped off clear to the bone, he grabbed a dagger that lay on a nearby table.  “Forgive me, my brothers.  Forgive me, my beautiful Nymph!”  With that he stabbed the dagger up under his chin, through his mouth and into his brain.  Immediately his body sagged, dangling by the one arm still chained to the wall, blood dripping down to pool on the floor._

_The three remaining Shitennou grieved for their brother._

_Two days later, Beryl was again torturing them.  Cursing them for sending Endymion away.  Jadeite grinned at her and laughed madly.  “Serenity’s probably riding him like a stallion at this very moment!  Endymion’s arching beneath her, his cock deep in her womb, spreading his seed, begging her to let him suck at her breasts!  Not only that but Serenity…”_

_Beryl screamed with rage and snatched up the same dagger that Zoicite used to kill himself and repeatedly stabbed Jadeite in the chest.  He coughed, blood coming out of his mouth.  He managed to choke out despite the blood “Firebird…” His body sagged in the chains._

_The two remaining Shitennou mourned their brother while Beryl raged, blaming Jadeite for her killing him._

_Three days later, they weren’t being tortured but Nephrite turns his head to Kunzite.  “I have to go.  Jupiter needs me.”  Nephrite’s eyes rolled back into his head, and then the formally strong body collapsed.  The only thing keeping him from being completely on the floor of the dungeon were the manacles binding his hands._

_The last of the Shitennou lamented the loss of his brother._

_Two days later Beryl stood before Kunzite.  Her blood red lips curved into a hideous smile in her pale face.  “I’m going to make you watch.  Watch and suffer as no man has ever suffered before.  You will pay for keeping Endymion away from me.”_

_She cast a spell then plunged her knife deep into Kunzite’s chest.  He could only scream as the knife cut through his ribs.  Beryl reached out and pulled back the severed bones like she was opening a cabinet door.  Therein lay Kunzite’s heart.  He could only watch helplessly as her hand, tipped with blood-red claw-like nails, wrapped around his still beating heart and began to pull it out from his chest._

_Queen Serenity wept as she placed Kunzite’s soul next to his brothers.  She knew that the deaths of the Shitennou hurt Serenity, Endymion and the Senshi deeply but she couldn’t tell them what she had done.  She just prayed that in the future her daughter and the other girls would understand._

_Beryl cackled to herself as she stared down at the bodies of the Shitennou.  She didn’t know how but their souls had slipped through her grasp but she had the next best thing…their bodies._

_She turned to the four demons standing behind her and with a quick twist of her hands and a spell, she wrenched from their bodies what passed for a soul.  Quickly she crammed the foul souls into the bodies before her and waited._

_One by one the bodies began to twitch and the eyes opened._

_Her new Generals were awake and ready to destroy…everything!_

_Her laughter echoed madly throughout her castle and both demons and the few surviving humans shuddered at the sound._

_The witch’s army destroyed the planets of the Silver Alliance one by one until only the Moon was left._

_Mages tried to block the army from invading but failed.  Mercury cried out in horror when she realized what Beryl had done to the bodies of the Shitennou.  The Senshi wept at the foul deed that was done to their lovers but went forth with the Army of the Moon to defend what was left of their people and their princess._

_But they also failed.  One by one the Senshi died at the hands of the witch’s foul Generals.  First Mercury, then Jupiter, followed by Mars and lastly Venus._

_Beryl tried to kill the Princess but her evil spell was blocked by Endymion who died at the feet of the woman he loved more than anything._

_Serenity went…mad.  She ignored the rantings of the witch as she cast a spell bringing her Senshi back to her.  She laid them gently next to her beloved Endymion while casting another spell restoring their bodies to perfection._

_“I will not be your puppet.” Was the last thing uttered by Serenity before she plunged Endymion’s sword into her breast_

Serenity and the Ginzuishou forced the Senshi to continue to watch as the near past unfolded before their eyes:

 

_Watching young Kazuya hiding in a cupboard as his mother and uncle argue.  Leaving with his uncle to a new life and family._

_Watching Kazuya’s meeting with Queen Serenity and remembering his past and learning about his future._

_Watching Kunzite meeting the young boy he once knew as Jadeite._

_Watching Kunzite holding baby Usagi in his arms for the first time and knowing one day she will rule the world with Endymion by her side._

_Watching the lives of Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoicite before they awakened to their True Selves._

_Watching as Usagi awakened to being Sailor Moon and seeing the Shitennou help her accept her role now and what her role in the future would be._

_Watching as the Shitennou met Artemis and dealing with the frustration that they couldn’t openly help the young girls who had been their lovers and were now defending Tokyo from evil._

_Watching as the Shitennou went with Sailor Moon to the place where the witch hid in this time, following behind the Senshi who died once again one by one but without knowing their princess.  The Shitennou killing the ones who killed the women they could only love and protect from afar.  Carrying their bodies with them as they strode through the witch’s castle.  One by one falling, defending their Prince’s Princess until she was standing alone before the witch and the brainwashed Endymion._

_Watching as Sailor Moon eliminated the witch’s hold on Endymion only to, once again, lose him to the witch’s attack._

_Watching as the wounded witch retreated to the safety of her master._

_Watching as Sailor Moon transforming into Serenity.  Casting a spell bringing her dead Senshi to the side of her beloved Endymion…only this time, they were joined by the bodies of the Shitennou._

_Watching Serenity walking away from those she loved the most to fight Metallia who had consumed Beryl._

_Watching the spirits of the Senshi, the Shitennou and Endymion join with Serenity and the_ _Ginzuishou to defeat Metallia only to have Serenity die from the power overload._

_Watching as Usagi remembered her past and awakening the Shitennou, who once again watched over the Senshi when they were awakened by Luna and Artemis to meet the new threat of the Black Moon Clan._

_Watching as Usagi and her little brother survived the Earthquake and rejoin their parents only to have the Tsunami overwhelm them._

_Watching Sailor Moon try to save her entire family…and failing._

_Watching as the Shitennou transported themselves to Sendai, and using their powers recklessly, searching for Usagi and her family.  Finding Sailor Moon shielding her brother but weakening rapidly.  Their parents not far away._

_Watching as Kunzite held his younger siblings, crying over the loss of their parents.  His brothers standing guard, protecting them in their grief._

_Watching as Kunzite and Zoicite carried the unconscious Usagi and injured Shingo while Jadeite and Nephrite carried the bodies of Ikuko and Kenji, walked through the remains of the city they once called home._


	9. Chapter 9

Minako came back to herself.  She looked around and realized that she was at the Shrine.  Off to her left Ami and Makoto were being supported by Zoi and Neph as they vomited in the bushes.  Both men were whispering quietly to the girls while holding their helplessly heaving bodies with one arm and keeping their hair out of their faces with the other.

 

Rei was on the ground with Jade holding onto her trying to keep her from scratching her face.  It was obvious that she’d succeeded a couple of times from the bloody marks running down her normally perfect face.

 

She felt something dripping off her chin and swiped at it.  Looking at her hand, she saw blood and realized that she’d bitten through her lip.  Kun…no, Kazuya stood in front of her, his gray eyes solemn.  He reached out a hand and stopped just short of touching her.  “May I heal you?” he asked.

 

Minako nodded wordlessly.  Kazuya reached out and she felt a gentle tingle across her mouth.  He took a handkerchief and gently wiped away the blood from her chin and hands.

 

Kazuya looked around at the Senshi and Shitennou.  Then looked at Usagi and Mamoru.  Mamoru was holding the tiny girl tight as she sobbed in his arms.  Kazuya sighed.  “Doing that hurt her more than it hurt you, I think.”

 

Minako coughed to clear her throat.  “It had to be done.  Otherwise, we’d never really trust you.  We NEED to trust you.”  She straightened up.  “Everyone is going to need water.  Will you help me?”

 

By the time the pair returned with several bottles of water, Zoi and Neph had led Ami and Makoto to the Shrine’s porch and were sitting with the girls on their laps.  Jade had picked Rei off the ground and sat her on the steps and sat next to her, making sure she didn’t fall over.  Minako took the water bottles from Kazuya and handed them out to everyone. 

 

Makoto’s hands shook so hard, Neph took the bottle away from her to open it then handed it back. 

 

Ami’s hands didn’t shake but her eyes were obviously still haunted.

 

Jade took a bottle for himself and one for Rei.  He twisted off the cap and held the bottle to the priestess’ mouth, forcing her to swallow the water before it spilled.

 

Kazuya looked over at Usagi and Mamoru who were still standing apart from the others.  He raised a bottle and wagged it at Mamoru who nodded, picked up Usagi and walked over to the rest.  He sat down on the steps with Usagi on his lap across from Jade and Rei.  Mamoru leaned over and brushed his fingers across Rei’s face, healing the scratches, then he accepted the water from Kazuya.  Kazuya handed another to Usagi who looked up at her older brother, sighed and opened the bottle and drank down half.

 

Silence reigned until Ami spoke.  “Who was Beryl?  I mean who was Beryl before she became Beryl?”

 

Usagi leaned back against Mamoru; her head nestled in his shoulder.  “She was the daughter of King Terran’s Horse Master.”

 

“I don’t remember her.” Said Mamoru.

 

Usagi twisted to look up at him.  “Not surprising.  Your father didn’t want you…trifling…with people like her.  Barmaids, courtesans and certain Court Ladies were acceptable but girls like Beryl whose parents were the backbone of the Castle were off limits.  So, because of that, you never bothered to notice them.”  Usagi sighed.  “But, she noticed you.  Her father didn’t permit her to come to the Royal Stables very often, but when she did, you’d be there.  You were polite to her.  Nothing more.  But she developed…feelings…that she couldn’t accept that you’d never return.  That made the poor girl susceptible to Metallia.”

 

“’Poor girl’?!  What do you mean ‘Poor girl’!” raged Rei.  “She caused the death of BILLIONS of people.  And you feel _sorry_ for her?”

 

Usagi looked at the angry girl calmly.  “Yes.  I feel sorry for her.  I feel sorry for her because she deluded herself into thinking she could have something that was impossible.  I feel sorry for her because her parents refused to sit her down and make her understand that.  But mostly I feel sorry for her because she cannot ever be reborn and redeem herself.”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Luna.  The two cats were perched on the porch rails, tails idly swishing.  The memories that had been released had not affected them as visibly as it had the Senshi.

 

“When I confronted Beryl in her castle and released Endymion from her grasp, she tried to attack me but Endymion was able to stop it and in the process wounded her.”

 

“I remember seeing that.” Said Makoto.

 

Usagi nodded.  “So when Beryl fled to Metallia, she didn’t realize that Metallia was fully awake.  So when she asked Metallia for help it allowed Metallia to consume her utterly.  Body and soul.  Because Metallia devoured Beryl’s soul…she can NEVER be reborn.”

 

“But we were able to be reborn.  Both the Shitennou and ourselves.” Said Ami.

 

“Yes.”  Usagi rubbed her eyes.  “I’m not sure what Mother did…or even how she did it.  But she was able to snatch the souls of the Shitennou as they died.  And when I killed myself, Mother unleashed the power of the Ginzuishou and between that, whatever she did to capture everyone’s souls and the power of Saturn, we were all reborn.”

 

“We saw Sailor Pluto.  She was with three others at your…are they the Outers?” asked Minako.

 

“You saw them at my parents’ funeral?  Yes, they are the Outers.  You’ll meet them soon.  They are watching over Shingo and Chibi-Usa right now.”

 

“Chibi-Usa is your daughter.  Your’s and Mamoru’s.  From the future?” asked Ami.

 

“Yes.”

 

Ami smiled. “A daughter who will inherit both the Moon and the Earth Kingdoms.”

 

Usagi and Mamoru didn’t look at each other but she felt his amusement along their bond.  _Don’t tell them!_ She sent.  _Let them be surprised!_   She felt Mamoru’s laughing agreement.

 

“I just realized something.” Said Rei.  Jade looked down at her with a questioning look.  “The three of you all answer to your Shitennou names, in fact that’s what everyone seems to call you.”

 

Jade smiled.  “Kazuya was the one that started calling me Jade when we were kids.  There were four other boys in my school with the name Yamamoto Jun.  So, I tried to distinguish myself from them…not exactly in a good way either.  But when Kazuya came to live next door, he suggested I call myself ‘Jade.’  Not that I knew at the time that was the name I used to have and the name I would have in the future.”

 

“Soi, Zoi.  People really don’t see the difference with mine.” Said Zoicite.

 

“Neph’s shorter.”  Shrugged Nephrite.  “I don’t bother explaining how I got it.”

 

Everyone looked at Kazuya.  “While I am Kunzite, right now I also have to be Kazuya since I have a job.  One day though, I will only be known as Kunzite…just not at this time.”

 

Minako asked, “So what do you have planned?”

 

“For the moment, nothing.” Kazuya replied.  “Other than getting Shingo and Usagi enrolled into a school here.”

 

Ami perked up at that.  “Do you need help picking a school?”

 

Kazuya smiled down at her.  “No, I’ve decided to send Shingo to Juuban Elementary.  Usagi will attend Juuban Middle.”  Ami and Makoto stared at him wide-eyed.  “Yes, I chose that school because the two of you attend it.  And there are a few other people who will help protect her.”

 

“Osaka Naru.” Said Mamoru.

 

Kazuya nodded.  The girls frowned.  Mamoru grinned at them.  “You’ve wondered why she always seems to be the first one attacked whenever there’s a new enemy.  It’s because she’s also Lunarian.  She was Serenity’s handmaid.”

 

There were groans and mutters of disbelief from everyone.  “I know that she was…romanced…by Beryl’s second general.  And she remembers.  If she sees Neph…what’s going to happen?” Asked Makoto.  “She doesn’t deserve to be hurt like that again.”

 

Ami nodded.  “She has a pretty good relationship with Umino.  He adores her.  Neither deserves to be hurt.”

 

“I’ll take care of that.” Said Usagi.  “There’s a way I can take those memories away from her.  She won’t notice.  So, when she sees OUR Neph, it won’t cause any problems.”

 

“Sounds like we’ve got the short term taken care of.” Said Minako.  “What about the long term?”

 

“Eliminate the Dark Moon Clan especially Demando.”  Mamoru grinned unpleasantly.  “After that we prepare for our future and the future of this planet.”


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Ami and Makoto waited anxiously outside their school.  “What’s taking so long?”  Makoto fretted.

 

“They’re probably just making sure Shingo-kun gets settled.  He still has that cast on his leg so things are going to be awkward for him for a while.” Soothed Ami.

 

Makoto looked over at her blue-hair friend.  “Mamoru-san can heal Shingo-kun’s leg, can’t he?”

 

Ami nodded.  “Yes, but he has to be discreet about it.  Shingo was in the hospital.  If Mamoru-san heals it completely, questions will be asked.  If he heals it a little at a time, people will just think that Shingo-kun is a fast healer.”  She looked up and smiled.

 

Walking towards the main doors of Juuban Middle were Usagi and Kazuya.  Usagi had on Juuban’s uniform and Kazuya looked quite stunning in a dark three-piece suit.  “Good thing Minako isn’t here, she’d trip Kazuya-san and beat him to the ground.” Muttered Makoto.  Ami blushed and giggled.

 

The pair came closer.  “Good morning!” Ami called.

 

Kazuya smiled “Good morning.”  Usagi didn’t say anything but clung to Kazuya’s hand.

 

Makoto winced with sympathy and walked over to hug the smaller girl.  Usagi leaned against her, hiding her face but Makoto could feel the tears.  She realized what was upsetting Usagi.  Here she was going back to school as if everything was normal when back in her hometown things were still in utter chaos.  People she’d known all her life were still missing.  Friends were looking for family members and trying to see which of their schoolmates were still alive.

 

Usagi took a deep breath.  “Thank you.”  She wiped away the tears with handkerchief that Ami handed her.  “It’s going to take a while but I’ll make it.”

 

“We will be here to help you.” Promised Ami.

 

“Let’s go inside.  I don’t want the two of you to get in trouble because of us.” Said Kazuya.

 

Ami led the way to the school office.  Inside, the principal came out and spoke with Kazuya, assuring him that Usagi would be in good hands.  He agreed to let Usagi be in the same class as Ami and Makoto since she knew the two of them.  “Her homeroom teacher will be Sakurada Haruna-san.”  He gestured to Haruna-san.

 

“General Huna!” gasped Ami in a low voice.

 

Haruna-san spared a glance to the girls then looked at Kazuya.  She stood straight and gracefully bowed her head to him.  “Tsukino-san, it is a pleasure to meet you.  Usagi-him…uh…san will be well taken care of in my classroom.”

 

Kazuya nodded back politely.  “Thank you and I appreciate it.”

 

Haruna-san looked at Ami and Makoto.  “Go on to the classroom.  Kino-san, would you move back one desk, please.  I’ll have Usagi-san sit between you and Mizuno-san.”

 

The two girls nodded and made their way to their classroom.  Makoto did as Haruna-san asked.

 

“Hey, Kino-san.  Why are you doing that?” asked one boy.

 

“We’re getting a new student.”  Said Umino.  No one was surprised that Umino knew.  Umino had an almost mystical reputation about knowing all the gossip before anyone knew there was gossip to be had.

 

“So, what’s the new student like?” asked another student.

 

For once, Umino refused to divulge any information.  “I’ll let Haruna-san explain.”

 

At that moment, the door to the classroom opened and Haruna-san walked in.  Students scrambled for their desks.  “Rise!  Bow!  Good morning!”

 

“Good morning.  Sit down.” Said Haruna-san.  “Students, we have a new classmate joining us.  Her name is Tsukino Usagi.  She is from Sendai.”  There was a gasp.  Haruna-san nodded.  “That’s correct.  Tsukino-san and her younger brother survived both the earthquake and the tsunami.  Unfortunately, their parents did not.  Tsukino-san is now living here in Tokyo with her elder brother.”  Her voice grew stern.  “I am telling you this because normally you are allowed to ask new transferees questions.  But in this case, it has been decided that Tsukino-san will not answer questions because they might upset her.  I trust that all of you will respect the fact that she is still grieving and will not ask stupid and potentially hurtful questions.  If she volunteers the information, that is fine…BUT…YOU…WILL…NOT…ASK!  Is that CLEARLY understood?”

 

The students chorused together.  “Yes, Haruna-san!”

 

Just then the door opened and Usagi walked in.  The boys perked up.  She wasn’t just a girl…she was a _cute_ girl!  Usagi stopped next to Ms. Haruna’s desk and bowed to her then turned and faced the class.  “Hello.” She said softly.  “My name is Tsukino Usagi.  I promise to do my best for this class.”  She bowed deeply.

 

Ms. Haruna smiled.  “Tsukino-san, since you already know Mizuno-san and Kino-san you can go and sit between them.”

 

Usagi nodded and went to the empty desk and quietly put her things away.  Makoto and Ami gently touched her on shoulder and hand.  Umino and Naru sat in the row next to the three.  Naru stared wide-eyed at Usagi.  Umino caught her eye and nodded gravely.  Makoto and Ami looked at each other…something else that they’d have to ask Usagi about.

 

The school day progressed and when it was lunchtime, Makoto and Ami took Usagi to their favorite spot.  As the girls settled down, Makoto, seeing that Naru and Umino were heading their way, quickly asked.  “Are Naru-chan’s memories taken care of?  And do you know Umino?” 

 

Usagi smiled.  “I took care of Naru’s memories last night.  And, yes, I know Umino.  He’s worked for Zoi for a long time.”

 

“Naru-chan!  Umino-kun!  Please, join us!” called Ami.

 

Naru settled down on the ground across from Usagi.  Her green-eyes were wide as she stared at Usagi.  “I…I _know_ you.  I don’t know how…but I know you.”

 

Usagi smiled.  “Of course you do.”  She reached over and gently touched Naru on the hand.

 

Naru gasped then burst into tears.  She flung herself against Usagi and began to cry.  Usagi smoothed the other girl’s red hair until she calmed down.  Naru sat back up, wiping away the tears.  “Oh, you must think I’m acting like an idiot.”

 

Makoto snorted.  “Hey, when we got back all of _our_ memories, Ami and I tried to puke up our lungs.”

 

“Makoto!” Ami chided.

 

Naru laughed.  “This explains a whole lot about the two of you.”  She narrowed her eyes in thought.  “You’re Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter.  And your two friends, Minako and Rei are Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars.”  She looked at Usagi.  “And you’re Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity.  Are you anyone else?”

 

Usagi shrugged.  “Not yet at least.”  The others laughed at that.

 

“I was your handmaiden.  Back in the Silver Millennium.  Wasn’t I?”  Asked Naru.

 

“Yes.”  Said Usagi.  “But, no offense, I’m not going to need you in that capacity.”

 

Naru tilted her head.  “What do you mean?”

 

Umino spoke up for the first time.  “You know those articles you’ve been helping me with?”

 

“Your gossip columns?”

 

“Yes.”  Umino adjusted his glasses.  “They were reports for the Shitennou.  Lord Zoicite complained that I that I got too involved with the minutia and ended up not always explaining myself.  That’s why I asked you for your help.”  He smiled shyly.  “General Zoicite likes your style and the fact that you are able to translate ‘Umino’ into something understandable.”  The boy bit his lip and looked at Naru anxiously.  “Will you still continue to help me?  Please?”

 

Naru looked at him then at Usagi who smiled encouragingly at her.  “These reports help the Senshi and everyone protect Tokyo and the world?”  Umino nodded and Naru beamed.  “Yes, Umino-kun, I’ll be happy to help you.”  It was Umino’s turn to beam…and blush, much to the delight of the three other girls.

 

As they ate lunch, Usagi answered questions.  “Yes, I know that you went to Sendai to look for Sailor Moon.  I went to Tokyo that day.”

 

Makoto narrowed her eyes.  “Artemis warned you.”  Usagi nodded.  “Minako’s a bit angry with him because he didn’t tell her about you or the Shitennou.”

 

Usagi frowned.  “I hope that she isn’t treating him too poorly.  Artemis had his orders the same as the rest of us.  Poor cat was getting worn out running around keeping everyone informed.”

 

“Why wasn’t Luna told about you?”  Asked Ami.

 

Usagi frowned.  “I’m not exactly sure.  I think it’s because Luna was never a military advisor like Artemis was.  Her specialty was on the economic side.  Hopefully she hasn’t lost her touch.  We’re going to need her expertise.”

 

Ami nodded to herself.  “People are waking up, aren’t they?  Ms. Haruna, Naru and Umino are just a few that we know.  But there will be more, correct?”

 

“Yes.  There will be more.  It may be years before we meet them again.”  Usagi smiled mischievously.  “And you know another already.”  She grinned wider at Makoto and Ami’s confused looks.  “I’ll give you a clue:  a brother and sister.”

 

Ami gasped.  “Motoki-san and Unazuki-chan!”  She tapped her finger against her lips as she went through her memories.  “Oh!  Motoki-san was Lord Makto!  The Weapons Master!”

 

Makoto snapped her fingers  “And Unazuki was his second-in-command.  But they weren’t just the Weapons Masters but weren’t they also the leader of Queen Serenity’s Lunar Shadows?”

 

Umino frowned.  “I know that Motoki-san is Lunarian and that he was the Weapons Master but what’s a Lunar Shadow?”

 

Usagi rubbed her nose.  “Well, they were…ninja, I guess would be the best explanation.  They were spies but they could have been anyone:  Courtesans, servants, Lords and Ladies.  The Shadows came from all walks of life.  If they had the skills, and the loyalty, they were recruited.”

 

“So, over time more and more people from that time period will be appearing.” Said Ami.

 

Usagi nodded.  “Yes, from Earth, the Moon and the other planets.  Some may never remember.  I’m not really sure how it’s going to work.”

 

“We’ll deal with it.” Said Makoto confidently.

 

Usagi eyed Makoto a bit uncertainly.  “Makoto, would you mind if I asked you a question?”

 

“No, go ahead.”

 

“Your apartment was destroyed, more or less, in the earthquake and now you’re living with Rei at the Shrine.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Um.  Well, I’ve been told that there isn’t a whole lot of room at the Shrine.  Would you like to come and live at my house?  You and I would have to share a room, but there would be plenty of space for both of us.”

 

Makoto stared at Usagi for a minute.  It _was_ terribly cramped.  Rei just really didn’t have a whole lot of room and she was tired of sleeping on the floor.  And she missed having her belongings around her.  She was glad that the authorities allowed her in her old building long enough to get her clothes, pots and pans and plants.  She’d been looking for a new place but so were many other people.  And she hadn’t yet found a place that she could afford that was near Juuban Middle that wasn’t totally sketchy.

 

“I think that would be a good idea, Makoto.  You’d have a place to stay and there’d be one of us near Usagi at night.” Said Ami quietly.

 

Makoto chewed on her lip thoughtfully.  “I’ll do it.  But, I’ll pay my fair share!” she said.

 

Usagi sighed with relief.  “Good I’m glad…and if you don’t mind…could you pay your fair share by cooking because none of us know how and I’m really tired of bentos and fast food!”

 

Makoto cringed at that thought.  “Agreed!”

 

“Good.  I’ll let the guys know.  Neph’s going to be the happiest about it.  He doesn’t like you being around someone he and Jade refer to as the ‘hairball.’”

 

The other four snorted with laughter.  They knew exactly who the ‘hairball’ was…and more than somewhat agreed.  Umino grinned.  “I’m guessing Lord Jadeite is the one who is the one who complains the most.”

 

Usagi nodded.  “Who is this ‘hairball’ anyway?”

 

Umino replied,  “His name is Yamada Yuichiro.  He’s from a rich family but they’ve pretty much disowned him because instead of going to school and working for the family, he wants to become a rock star…not that he’s all that good at singing or playing an instrument.  He’s been allowed to stay at the Shrine because Rei’s grandfather has a soft heart.  Yamada is supposed to be helping around the Shrine but he spends most of his time following Rei-san around.  When he isn’t doing that, he’s trying to play guitar.”

 

Usagi’s eyes grew wide.  “Oh, that’s why Jade’s doesn’t like him.  All of the guys have gone to the Shrine and helped take care of things when Rei wasn’t around.  So, the fact that he’s hitting on Rei AND not doing what’s he supposed to be doing really would make Jade angry.  How does Rei feel about him?”

 

“Not really sure.”  Said Ami.  “Some days she’s fine with him and other days, she doesn’t know he exists.”

 

Just then the lunch bell rang.  The five gathered their belongings and made their way back into the school.

 

“Things are going to be so interesting from now on!” said Umino.

 

Naru bopped him over the head with a book for saying such a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: It’s probably not correct but I had Haruna-san refer to Usagi as Usagi-san while she was in Kazuya’s presence since he is not only Tsukino-san himself but is the elder of the two so I thought it would be less confusing and more respectful that way.
> 
> Author’s Note #2: I have no clue as what the proper rituals are for a new student in a Japanese class is but I’m doing the best I can!


	11. Chapter 11

Makoto was speechless.

 

She could only stare in horror.

 

She had never seen anything so horrific in her life…and the **SMELL**.

 

She closed the refrigerator door.  She rubbed her eyes but she didn’t think she could _ever_ erase the memory.  All that was in the refrigerator was beer, soda and fast food leftovers.  She wasn’t _totally_ sure but there may have been something _moving_ in the back.

 

Neph smiled hesitantly at her.  “Um, tell you what.  I’ll just clean that out right now.”  He grabbed a large garbage bag and opened the refrigerator door and began shoving in the fast food containers. 

 

Makoto just nodded.  She was numb.  But she did notice that while he rapidly discarded the containers, he was rather careful about moving the beer.  Kazuya was right.  No one in this house was really able take care of things. 

 

She’d had a long talk with Kazuya about her housekeeping responsibilities in exchange for room and board.  Pretty much whatever she wanted to do was fine.  She was in charge.  She had been surprised at the amount of money that was going to be available for her to spend but she realized that she was used to only buying mostly for herself.  Certainly not for five males that probably ate their weight in food.  And Usagi.  She’d already seen how that girl could put food away.

 

Kazuya told everyone that they would have to bring their laundry to the laundry room for Makoto.  She wasn’t going to play fetch.  And everyone was going to have to get his or her own laundry after she was done because she wasn’t going to be a delivery service either.

 

Everyone had such different schedules mealtimes were often grab and run, at least on the part of the guys.  She was already formulating how she could make things that were easy to heat but were nutritious.  She also planned in insisting that at least once a week that everyone in the house sat down and had a meal together.  That way they could stay connected.  She tugged lightly on her ponytail.  _Perhaps we should include Mamoru, Rei, Ami and Minako.  Rei needs to see that Jade isn’t a bad guy and Minako just flat out needs to be away from that mother of hers._   She didn’t have the premonition skills of Rei but she was fairly certain that Minako wasn’t going to be able to last much longer in her parents’ house.

 

She pulled out a piece of notebook paper and began making a list of the supplies that she’d need.  She noticed that she’d need cleaning supplies as well as basic foodstuffs.  There was nothing that she could use in the cupboards.

 

She was glad that she was able to save most of her plants from her old apartment.  She was certain that they would like this new house.  Plants made things look and smell better.

 

She decided that she’d also get some sort of board so that if anyone wanted something special, they could write it on the board and she would buy it.  If not, tough luck, they could go buy it themselves or do without.

 

She gasped as she felt lips brush against her cheek.  She turned and looked into Neph’s chocolate brown eyes.  She blushed.

 

Neph smiled and gently kissed her cheek again.  She noticed that he was holding the very full trash bag as far away from them as possible.  “What are you thinking about, beautiful?”

 

Makoto smiled back.  “I was thinking about insisting on having a Family Dinner night.  And possibly including Mamoru and the other girls.”

 

“Good idea.  I think the other guys would like that.  And it would provide some normalcy for Usagi and Shingo.  Aunt Ikuko insisted that the family have dinner together every night and they’re missing that.”  He sighed.  “At the very least the three of you will usually have dinner together.  And the rest of us would just have to let you know if we’re going to be home.  Maybe we can set up something where we can see everyone’s schedules and know who’s going to be where and when.  Of course, there are always emergencies and last minute changes…”

 

“But it’s a start.” Said Makoto.

 

“Yeah.”  Neph walked across the kitchen, opened the door and walked outside.  She could hear him open the trashcan and shove the trash bag inside.  He came back in, shutting the door behind him, walked to the sink and washed his hands.  While drying them, he eyed Makoto.  “I’m going to be blunt.  How long is it before Minako ends up here?”

 

“Artemis talks a lot to you guys, doesn’t he.”  Makoto said dryly.

 

Neph hung up the towel.  “We’ve actually had to pry Minako’s situation out of him.  He’s pretty loyal to her about her private life.  But we do know that it isn’t good.  While Kazuya is concerned about how it may look in regards to Minako and himself, he’s more concerned about her mental health and physical well-being.”

 

Makoto frowned.  “I don’t think that Minako’s mom would hit her.  Minako would clean her clock.”

 

Neph pointedly raised an eyebrow.  “Which is what Kazuya wants to prevent.”

 

“I know.”  She looked Neph in the eye.  “Kazuya’s…interested…in Minako.”

 

Neph smiled and ran a finger down her cheek.  “We’re all…interested…in each of you.  But, Kazuya has the harder time of it because of the 10 year age difference.”

 

“That’s not going to be a problem in a thousand years!” Makoto protested.

 

Neph pulled her into his arms and rejoiced at the feel.  He laid his cheek on the top of her head.  “I know, honey.  But it’s a problem now.  There’s ten years between the two of them and eight years between you and me.  You and Minako, not to mention the other girls, are jailbait to all of us.  We just can’t afford something going wrong.”  He tilted her head up so that he could look her in the eyes.  “We love you.  Truly, madly and so deeply no one will ever be able to find the end of it.  But as for being lovers…not until you’re legal.  We _want_ you.  Make no mistake about that.  But we’re not going to touch you until it’s legal for us to do so.”

 

Makoto stared back at him.  “And it’s not going to be fair if Minako or any of us try to push you or ‘tease’ you.  At least not for another year.”

 

Neph hugged her hard and let go.  “When you turn sixteen, you can ‘tease’ me all you like.”

 

Makoto laughed “Pervert!”

 

“I see what they did!  It’s bigger on the inside than on the outside.” Exclaimed Ami.

 

Makoto nodded.  “That’s how everyone is able to have their own room.  Even me.  Kazuya rearranged things so that Usagi and I wouldn’t have to share.”

 

“You better hope that the neighbors don’t ask for a tour.” Said Rei.

 

“The neighbors aren’t all that nosey for whatever reason.  Besides, even if they do come over they won’t have any reason to go past the living room.  Well, the half-bath at least.” Said Usagi.

 

“I’m guessing that Shingo’s room is down here.” Said Minako.

 

Usagi nodded.  “Yeah, he’s just not up to negotiating the stairs just yet.  Fortunately his classroom is on the first floor as well.”

 

“How’s he handling you being Sailor Moon?” asked Rei.

 

“He’s okay with it.  He’s known for a while.  I wasn’t as careful as I should have been getting back into my room a few times.  But he never said anything.”

 

“How does he feel about being the only ‘normal’ one?” asked Minako.

 

“He isn’t.” said Ami.

 

The other girls looked at her while Usagi nodded.  “Ami’s right.  We _think_ that he may be connected to Saturn.  She woke early and he’s started showing some powers in the last few days.  So because of Saturn’s early awakening and…and what we’ve gone through recently, Shingo’s powers are starting to wake up.”

 

“At least he has some idea of what’s going on instead of being flung into it like we were.” Said Makoto.

 

Usagi nodded.  “True.  And the guys are planning on training him as soon as possible.  Even if it’s only the Magical portion of his powers.  The sooner he has control of those the better off he’ll be.”

 

“What about the girl who’s your daughter from the future?  Where is she?”

 

“She’s with the Outer Senshi.  For now at least.”  Usagi sighed, her eyes were sad.  “It’s safer for her to be with them.  They’re stronger than we are and are able to hide Small Lady’s powers better than we can.”

 

“I thought her name was Chibi-Usa?” said Rei.

 

Usagi smiled.  “It’s actually Serenity Usagi Chiba.  But her parents call her Small Lady or Chibi-Usa depending on the situation.”  She laughed, “She even answers to ‘Rotten Brat’ every now and then!”

 

The other girls laughed with her.  Minako idly twisted a strand of hair around one finger.  “And where did you say Kazuya’s room was?” she asked casually.

 

“MINAKO!”

 

Minako blinked not so innocently then laughed as she held up her hands trying to stop the wrath of her sisters.  “Okay, okay!  I know.  It’s none of my business and it’s not fair to go around teasing.”

 

The girls moved back into the kitchen where Makoto checked on the progress of dinner.  The other girls made sure that the large round table was set.  “Why a round table?” asked Rei.

 

Usagi shrugged.  “Kazuya said it would be easier for everyone to talk with each other.”

 

“Pass the rice please.” Jade handed the bowl to Ami who passed it to Zoi who added to his plate.  Makoto smiled because everyone was more intent on eating than talking for the moment.  Minako was quietly talking to Kazuya who nodded and occasionally replied to her comments.  Rei was trying to ignore Jade but Makoto could see that Rei’s eyes couldn’t leave the man.  Ami and Zoi were concentrating on their plates but their awareness of each other was obvious.  She could see that Usagi and Shingo were a little sad but were trying not to bring the ghosts of their parents to the table.  Mamoru talked with Neph about studying for university exams but he also was very aware of Usagi and wrapped one long arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and kissing her temple.  Usagi leaned against him briefly then sat back upright, her ghosts gone from her eyes.

 

“OH!”  All eyes turned to Rei.  She was staring at Jade; the look on her face showing that she had just realized something.  “You said that you grew up next to Kazuya, Usagi and Shingo, correct?  Your family…did they make it though the Earthquake and Tsunami okay?”

 

Jade looked at Usagi and Shingo who were both blinking back tears and leaning against each other.  He looked back at Rei.  “My parents were in Hawaii when it happened, so they were safe.  They got back a few days ago.  They lost everything as well but they are staying with family in Nagano until they can get things settled and figure out what they want to do next.  My sister is here in Tokyo but she’s okay.”

 

Rei nodded.  “You have a sister?  What’s she like?”

 

Zoi snickered.  “She has the hots for Kazuya and has tried just about everything short of tying him up to get into his pants.”

 

Minako’s voice was frosty.  “Oh really?  She’s interested in Kazuya?”

 

Jade eyed her warily.  “Yeah, has been for years but he’s ignored her.”

 

Neph laughed  “She’s been persistent for years.  And she calls him and asks him out at least once every couple of weeks.”

 

Kazuya gave a wary glance at Minako who was tapping her finger against her glass, her expression growing chillier by the minute.  “The secretaries don’t put her calls through and don’t even bother taking messages when she calls.”

 

Zoi snorted.  “Doesn’t stop her from leaving messages here.”  He grinned.  “But hey, at least she isn’t stuffing her bra with tissue anymore!”

 

Jade laughed, leaning back in his chair.  “No, but she’s stuffed her boobs with silicone instead.  Mom and Dad are still angry with her about that.  They keep telling her that Kazuya isn’t interested and to give up and find someone that is interested.  But she insists that she’ll be able to change his mind.”

 

“She won’t.” said Kazuya.

 

The frost deepened around Minako.  “Oh, I’m sure she will give up.  VERY soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: In this story, the girls didn’t forget that they had fought Beryl. Also they didn’t start the year over again like they did in the anime so they are 15 now. I’ve decided for the sheer heck of it that the legal age is 16. Whether or not that is actually true. I don’t know. Don’t care actually since this is a work of fiction.


	12. Chapter 12

Mercury and Zoicite watched the graphs carefully as Sailor Moon went through the training session in the other room.  They talked to each other and to Artemis, periodically pointing at one graph or another.  The other Senshi and Shitennou as well as Endymion watched her on the monitors.

 

“She’s quite graceful.” Said Mars.

 

Jadeite nodded  “She should.  She’s been taking Traditional Dance, ballet and karate since she’s been little.”

 

On the monitor, Sailor Moon barely dodged an attack before she was able to throw her tiara, which was deflected by the virtual youma.  She used her scepter to power her final attack, destroying the youma.  She collapsed to her knees, panting.

 

“Stop the simulation.” Ordered Endymion as he opened the training arena door.  Sailor Moon looked up as he strode to her side.  She struggled to get to her feet but before she could, he had scooped her up and carried her back into the control room.

 

“I’m fine!  I’m fine!  Honest!  I just need a little rest then I can go on.”

 

Endymion sat down on the sofa that was against one wall and pressed a finger to her lips.  “Hush.  Drink.”  He handed her a bottle of water that was tossed to him by Nephrite.  Sailor Moon glared but opened the bottle and began slowly drinking from it.

 

“That’s it?” asked Zoicite.

 

“Yes.  That’s it.”  Said Mercury.  She turned to the group,  “We’ve finished our analysis.”

 

“What’s your conclusion?”  Asked Kunzite.  Venus stood next to him.  She wasn’t touching him but it was obvious that they were very aware of the other’s movements.

 

Mercury sighed and glanced as Sailor Moon.  “Sailor Moon is perhaps the strongest of us all.  BUT she really isn’t meant for the initial fighting.  She’s…”

 

“Sailor Moon is the Closer, so to speak.” Interrupted Zoicite.  “Her powers are meant more for ending the battle rather than fighting during it.”

 

Mercury nodded.  “Yes, but she’s still the most vulnerable of all of us.  Because she is a Closer, it takes her time to gather her power and when she’s finished, she’s weak and could be attacked by another youma or by one of the ones who’s controlling them.”

 

“So, we – the Senshi and the Shitennou – go out and kick youma and villain butt while protecting Sailor Moon until she’s able to finish them off?” asked Jupiter.

 

“Exactly.” Said Mercury and Zoicite at the same time.

 

“I remember the fight between Metallia and Serenity.  She was using a lot of power then.” Said Mars.  “She used her own and she used what we gave her.”

 

Artemis nodded  “True, she is able to channel and use immense amounts of power but the more Sailor Moon or Serenity uses, the weaker she becomes afterward.  In the fight with Metallia, she used so much, it killed her.”

 

That shocked the Senshi.  They stared at each other.  “Wait, she died?  I thought we were the only ones who died?” said Venus.

 

Artemis shook his head.  “Everyone died.  But Serenity had one last wish at that time and the _Ginzuishou_ granted it.”

 

“Regardless, Sailor Moon simply shouldn’t fight alone.” Said Mercury.  “In fact, if at all possible, we should keep her away from any of the battles…especially with the fact that Demando is still looking for her.”

 

Sailor Moon shuddered and buried her face against Endymion who growled low in his throat and pulled her closer.

 

Venus looked at Kunzite.  Even though they had been apart for a very long time and their bond was tenuous, she knew he could read what she was thinking.  “We need to find a way to get Demando to come out.  We need to finish this once and for all.”

 

“I don’t like what you’re thinking.” Said Kunzite.

 

Venus smiled gently at him.  “I know you don’t.  You’re the Big Brother.”

 

“Sailor Moon as bait.” Stated Jadeite.

 

“No.” Venus shook her head.  “From everything you have said, he’s not obsessed with Sailor Moon…he wants Serenity.”

 

“Hell no!” shouted Endymion.  “I won’t allow him to get his hands on her again.”

 

“Sailor Moon or Serenity.  I don’t see the difference.” Said Jupiter.  “One becomes the other.”

 

“True.” Said Mercury.  “But when you’re dealing with obsessions…it _does_ make a difference to an unstable mind like Demando’s.”

 

“I’ll do it.” Said Sailor Moon.  Endymion started to speak but it was her turn to lay a finger across his lips.  She leaned her head against his.  “I don’t want to be afraid anymore.  I _can’t_ be afraid.”  She straightened and looked at each of the Senshi and Shitennou.  “I can be strong about this.  You come up with a workable plan and we’ll implement it.”  She smiled at Endymion.  “I know I’ll be safe with all of you there.”

 

Zoicite ran a hand across his ponytail.  “We’re going to have to bring the Outers in on this.”

 

Nephrite shook his head.  “Uranus is NOT going to like this one bit.”

 

Luna, who had been sitting quietly listening, snorted.  “Uranus is going to have to suck it up and deal with it.  Just like the rest of us.”

 

Uranus didn’t like it.  And let everyone know that she didn’t like it.  At the top of her lungs.

 

Neptune didn’t like it much either but she was practical and understood that something had to be done to get Demando eliminated.

 

Saturn and Pluto simply shrugged and agreed to do what was necessary while keeping Chibi-Usa safe.

 

Chibi-Usa clung to Sailor Moon and Endymion.  She knew that they weren’t quite her parents yet, but they would be eventually and she’d already seen them get injured in the future.  She was still dealing with the loss of Kenji and Ikuko and didn’t want anything more to happen to Serenity and Endymion in the past.  Those fears explained a lot of her previously bratty behavior towards Sailor Moon but with a long talk and plenty of reassurance, her attitude changed considerably.

 

It was seven in the morning one Sunday.  Only a few hours earlier everyone, except the Outers and Chibi-Usa, had staggered back to the house and collapsed after a long battle with the Ayakashi Sisters and Rubeus.  Shingo woke long enough to make sure that everyone was okay then went back to bed.  The guys went to their own rooms with Mamoru crashing on the floor in Neph’s room.  Ami and Rei slept on the floor in Makoto’s room while Minako slept in Usagi’s.

 

Minako rubbed her eyes sleepily.  She could have sworn that she heard the doorbell.  The noise echoed again.  It was the doorbell.  She heard Jade’s door open and listened to the muttered curses as he moved quickly down the hall and the stairs.  She heard the front door open and a woman’s voice entering the house.  Curious, she got up, quietly opened the door and slipped into the hall, closing the door behind her.  She tiptoed to the head of the stairs and looked down.

 

In the living room, stood Jade, both hands gripping his hair, staring at his sister who walked into the kitchen.  “Kaede, it is SEVEN AM on a SUNDAY!  We’re all sleeping!”

 

 _Jade’s sister.  The one who is interested in Kazuya._   Minako’s eyes narrowed as she looked at the woman who wouldn’t take “no, get lost, I’m not interested” for an answer.  She wasn’t impressed.  The woman was too skinny which made her fake boobs look like Madonna’s bullet bra from the 80s.  And her hairstyle just didn’t suit her face.

 

“Don’t be silly, Jun-chan.”  Minako raised an eyebrow at that, even his parents called him ‘Jade.’  And he was more than a bit old to be a ‘-chan’ as well.  “It’s a beautiful day and I’ve brought muffins, cinnamon rolls and coffee.”

 

Jade tried again.  “Kaede, we had a late night last night.  We’re exhausted.  It’s going to be several more hours before we’re going to get up.  And we have guests.”

 

Kaede dropped the bags she held onto the counter.  “Guests?  Who has guests?  Does Kazuya have a guest?”

 

Minako grinned as an idea came to her.  She cast a spell and made herself invisible.  She sped down the stairs, through the living room, down the hallway and into Kazuya’s room.  Once inside, she released the invisibility spell.  She stared for a long moment at the man sleeping peacefully in the large bed.  Her eyes roamed from the top of his head and down the muscled torso to where the sheet, regretfully, covered some of his most salient points.  More than slightly disappointed about that fact, she need to get on with her plan.

 

She picked up his discarded dress shirt and put it on, rolling up the sleeves.  She decided to only button three of the buttons.  Too many wouldn’t give the right impression and less than that was slutty.

 

She cast another spell to make her look like she was in her early twenties then artfully tousled her long blonde hair.  She walked out of Kazuya’s room and into the living room, stretching and covering her mouth with one hand, faking a yawn. 

 

Jade’s eyes bulged at the sight of her.  “M…Minako…what are you doing…”

 

“Here?”  Minako asked sweetly.  She strolled into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee from the coffeemaker.  “It was late.  You guys were already asleep upstairs and it too late to go back to my place so I stayed.”  She carefully dropped in a spoonful of sugar and began to stir.  “Kazuya’s still asleep.  He’s just _completely_ worn out.”  Minako looked at Kaede.  “Who are you?”

 

Jade looked like he wanted to find the nearest hole and hide in it until the end of the world but he manned up and made the introductions.  “Kaede, this is Minako, she’s a…friend of Kazuya’s.  Minako, this is Kaede.  My sister.”

 

Kaede nodded stiffly, glaring at Minako.

 

Minako looked blandly back at her with limpid blue eyes.  “Oh, you’re the one stalking my Lollipop.”  Kaede gasped with outrage but Minako continued.  “Just so you know…I don’t share.  No one sucks on my Lollipop but me.”  She stopped stirring the coffee, stuck the spoon in her mouth, closed her lips about it and pulled it free with a popping noise.

 

She ignored Jade’s whispered moan of “Oh.  My.  God.” And kept her eyes on Kaede.

 

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to my Lollipop and see how many licks it takes before the creamy goodness appears.”

 

Jade sounded like he was strangling while Kaede’s face grew red with anger but her mouth could only silently open and close.

 

Minako turned and started to sashay down the hall towards Kazuya’s bedroom when he exited wearing only a thin pair of cotton drawstring pajama bottoms.  Minako felt her mouth grow dry at the sight but she had to carry her plan through.  She pouted up at Kazuya.  “Aaahhh, I wanted to wake you up and give you your morning coffee.”

 

Kazuya’s eyes barely flickered to the woman standing in the kitchen.  “Sorry about that.  I woke up and there I was…cold and lonely.”  His voice was a sleepy husky growl that sent shivers through Minako and she swayed closer to him.

 

“I’m sorry.  I guess I’ll just have to make that up to you.”  Her own voice had also become low and husky.  She handed him the coffee cup then wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body against his.  She stood on her toes and kissed his mouth.  She purred as his tongue dueled with hers while his free hand cupped her bottom through his shirt.  She slid her hand across Kazuya’s barely covered bottom.

 

Neither heard Kaede’s muffled scream.  Nor did they hear the slamming of the front door.  They broke away and stared into each other’s eyes.

 

“I’m going to go and bleach my brain and eyes now.” Said Jade loudly.  “I don’t want to remember the last ten minutes…ever!”  And he loudly climbed the stairs.

 

Kazuya continued to stare at Minako who had rather feline smile across her face.  He read in her thoughts what she had done.  He took a sip of the cooling coffee and swallowed.  Minako raised an eyebrow at him and waited.  He raised his own eyebrow right back at her and smiled.  “Wicked minx.”

 

Minako’s delighted chuckle echoed through the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Just in case: by Traditional Dance I mean Japanese Traditional Dance.


	13. Chapter 13

_“…brother…”_

 

Annoying voices.

 

Dearest Serenity. 

 

This hologram does you no justice.  It cannot properly display your exquisite beauty. 

 

I need you.  I had you once and I will have you again. 

 

I will not allow those men to take you away from me again.

 

===

 

Kunzite sighed and slumped in the chair.  Venus sat on the arm and leaned against him.  He wrapped his arm around her hips.  “Well.  We’ve tried everything.  Nothing is bringing Demando out into the open.”

 

===

 

_“…brother, the Ayakashi Sisters are dead…”_

Shrill, spiteful cats. 

 

Easily lead twits. 

 

Useless creatures.

 

Beautiful Serenity. 

 

My Queen. 

 

Soon you will be at my side.

 

I will worship you forever and always.

 

===

 

Mercury spoke up.  “The Ayakashi Sisters died.  His own people and he didn’t even bother to come see what happened.  He’s a strange man.”

 

===

 

_“…brother, Rubeus is dead…”_

 

Incompetent fool.

 

How hard can it be to destroy those stupid girls who dare to keep me away from my Serenity.

 

Beloved Serenity.

 

No one but me will ever have your body.

 

I will not allow it to be fouled with child after vile child like the ones that man forces you to have.

 

===

 

Nephrite paced back and forth.  “Rubeus is dead now.  Still nothing from this man.”

 

“I don’t get someone like him.  Hell, even Beryl collected the bodies of her people.” Said Jadeite.  “Admittedly, she actually _used_ the bodies…but at least she came and got them.”

 

===

 

_“…brother, Emeraude is dead…”_

Shrieking harpy.

 

Vain foolish woman.

 

At least I won’t have to listen to her inane babbling anymore.

 

Sweet Serenity.

 

You will not speak of inane things, will you?

 

You will only say things that will be pleasing to me.  Such as “Demando, I love you.”

 

Yes, I will enjoy hearing those words come from your lips.

 

===

 

Mars scowled.  “Not even the death of Emeraude, who said she was the betrothed of Demando, made him leave wherever it is he’s hiding.

 

Jupiter’s voice was dry.  “Considering everything we know about him and his obsession with Serenity, I doubt what she said was true.”

 

===

 

_“…Prince Demando…your brother has betrayed you…he is dead…”_

 

Saphire.

 

Traitor.

 

How could you do this to your own brother?

 

Darling Serenity.

 

You will never betray me, will you?

 

You will stand by my side and grant my every wish.

 

You will have eyes only for me.

 

You will listen only to me.

 

You will obey only me.

 

===

 

“There is one thing that we have that he wants.”

 

Zoicite looked at Sailor Moon.  “What’s that?”

 

“Me…or rather, the me that is Serenity.”

 

Loud protests echoed throughout the room.

 

Endymion held up his hand.  “Wait.  Listen to what she has to say.”

 

Kunzite glared at his prince.  “The two of you had a discussion without the rest of us?”

 

Endymion gazed back calmly at the leader of his Shitennou.  “Yes.  We have.  We’ve talked about it for some time and I’ve looked at it from every angle.  We don’t have any other choice.  Listen to what she has to say.”

 

Sailor Moon stood up.  She couldn’t say this sitting down.  Her gloved hands nervously twisted together.  “Demando is obsessed with Neo-Queen Serenity.  He doesn’t notice Sailor Moon.  Sailor Moon means nothing to him.  I’ve made appearance after appearance as Sailor Moon, defeating his youma, the Ayakashi Sisters, Rubeus and Emeraude.  I even tried to save his own brother who was murdered by that Wiseman thing.  Nothing.  Demando made no appearance.  Because he is not interested in Sailor Moon.”

 

She continued, looking at her friends.  “Demando _is_ interested in Serenity.  When he…captured me, everything I saw in his room concerned Neo-Queen Serenity.  Holograms, paintings…everything is about her.  But there is also something else he is obsessed about.”  She looked at the man she loved most in the world.  “Endymion.  He _hates_ Endymion.  He thinks that Endymion…well, I don’t know what he really thinks but I do know that he doesn’t like the fact that Neo-Queen Serenity loves King Endymion and he loves her back.”

 

“At a guess, from the memories that Sailor Moon has shown me, Demando thinks that Serenity should be kept immaculate and pure.”  It was Endymion’s turn to have a dry voice.  “Except when he’s having sex with her, of course.  That’s perfectly okay for him to do that because it’s worship not sex.”

 

Sailor Moon shuddered convulsively at the thought of Demando touching her again.  Endymion pulled her into his lap and held her close.

 

Saturn looked at her sister Outers and spoke.  “This Wiseman…I don’t trust him.  Somehow I think that he may be manipulating Demando.”

 

Neptune nodded.  “Saphire accused him of the same thing.  He said that the Wiseman was keeping Demando from understanding what was really going on.”

 

Uranus looked at the royal pair.  “So, how are you going to get him to notice Serenity and Endymion?  Notify the media?”

 

Sailor Moon and Endymion looked at each other then nodded.  Pluto laughed.  “Zoicite, call up your people.  Surely you have someone on your payroll who can handle the publicity.”

 

Zoicite grinned.  “As a matter of fact, I do.”

 

==

 

_“…Prince Demando…Serenity has appeared…she has publicly declared her love for Endymion…”_

 

==

 

Demando floated above Tokyo.  His white hair was tangled and sticking out in all directions.  His white uniform was stained and unkempt.  He raised his hand above his head.  In it, glowing with sickly radiance, was a fragment of Black Crystal.  With all his might, Demando flung it down into the street below where it began to grow at an alarming rate.

 

Another shard of Black Crystal appeared in his hand.  “ **WHERE IS SHE?** ”  He shrieked.  “ **WHERE IS MY SERENITY.  BRING HER TO ME OR I WILL DESTROY THIS ENTIRE CITY!!!** ”

 

“ _Your_ Serenity?  I don’t think so.  I never have been and I never will be yours.”

 

Demando turned and gazed down at the street.  There she was.  His Serenity.  He floated down until he stood just a few feet from her.  She was exquisite.  He reached out to pull her into his arms.  But, suddenly, there was a sword at his throat.  He focused on the wielder of the sword.

 

“Endymion!”  Demando hissed with hatred at the sight of his most hated foe.

 

Endymion tilted his head in acknowledgement but didn’t lower his sword.  Demando looked around and realized that all of the people who were keeping Serenity from him were there.  Even Endymion’s pink-haired spawn was there and she had the audacity to dress like Serenity.  He was going to kill that thing right after he killed the one who forced Serenity to have her.

 

His gaze turned back to Serenity.  “My Queen.”  He held out his hand to her.  “Come to me now.  We shall rule this world and this universe together.”

 

Serenity’s blue eyes were calm yet remote.  “No.” she said simply.  “I am not your queen.  I don’t love you.  I don’t even like you.”

 

Demando’s hands clenched with fury.  “These… _people_ …have brainwashed you.  You don’t know what you are saying.  You belong to me.  _I_ am the only one who can truly love you.”

 

“You don’t know what love is.”  Came her reply.  “Endymion knows what love is.  He has unselfishly given it to me time and time again.”

 

Demando’s eyes blazed red with madness.  “ **THEN DIE!  DIE WITH YOUR PRECIOUS ENDYMION AND THEN I WILL HAVE YOUR BODY FOREVER!** ”  He raised his hands over his head and produced the largest piece of Black Crystal he had.  Its evil glow grew stronger as he poured power into it.

 

Endymion grabbed Serenity and Small Lady and dashed out of the way, while the Senshi and Shitennou began attacking Demando.  Demando cackled insanely as he staggered from the attacks but he still poured more energy into the Black Crystal between his hands.

 

Mercury gazed intently through her visor at the data she was collecting.  Finally she saw it!  “There!  Strike it there!”  She pointed and a small red dot appeared on the Black Crystal.  Endymion produced a rose and flung it at the spot she indicated.  Before it even landed, he spun around and flung his cloak over Serenity and Small Lady.  The other Senshi and Shitennou also ducked for cover.

 

The resulting explosion knocked them all off their feet.


	14. Chapter 14

Debris from the explosion pelted the ground and the people trying to shelter themselves from it.  Despite the choking smoke and dust, Jadeite could be heard cursing and Mars was heard scolding him for his language.

 

Finally the debris stopped pelting them and the dust cleared.  Everyone cautiously got to their feet and looked around, ready for an attack to come out of nowhere.  In the middle of the street was a crater about 20 feet across and at least 10 feet deep.  Serenity began walking towards it but Endymion held her back.  He waved at the Senshi and the Shitennou to take the first look.  Nephrite was the first to get to the edge and looked over.  Jupiter joined him and the pair turned to their friends and signaled the “all clear.”

 

Endymion held one hand of Small Lady while Serenity held the other.  They walked to the edge of the crater and looked down.  At the bottom was Demando, his tattered uniform barely covering his body.  His breath rattled laboriously in his throat.

 

“Foolish princeling.”  Sneered a hollow voice from above.

 

The group looked up in time to see the Wiseman floating above them fling a dark lance of power into the dying Prince of Nemesis.  Demando gave an agonized gasp as the power hit him then his body seem to crumple in on itself leaving only a darkened husk of what used to be a man.

 

Serenity and Small Lady gasped and hid their faces in their hands.  Endymion drew his sword and stood in front of them while glaring at the Wiseman.

 

“You think you can stop me with that sword, boy?” The Wiseman’s voice still held that sneering quality.  Endymion had the irrational thought it must be his normal tone of voice.

 

“Probably not.  But I will protect the ones that I love and this world of ours.”

 

“Brave words from another foolish princeling.”

 

“Brave words and true words, Wiseman.” Serenity moved from behind Endymion’s sheltering body to stand at his side.  “We will not permit you to harm this planet or any other ever again.”

 

The Wiseman appeared to grow in size.  “You dare?!”

 

“We dare!” was chorused back at him.  And the battle was on.

 

Energy screamed.  Water roared.  Fire raged.  Lightning struck.

 

Finally, the Wiseman made a mistake.  Serenity took advantage.  She gathered the energy of her Senshi, the Shitennou, Small Lady and Endymion and with the help of the _Ginzuishou_ , she attacked the Wiseman.

 

The Wiseman’s scream echoed off the buildings and pierced their ears, forcing them to cover their ears with their hands.  The explosion of Wiseman’s destruction threw them to the ground.

 

There was only deafening silence.

 

Nephrite broke the silence with a moan.  “Damn, I don’t think I could fight off a baby waving a breadstick.”

 

“That’s an image.” Said Zoicite as he sat up.

 

Venus coughed then blinked the dirt from her eyes.  “I was thinking that a three-legged 2-week-old puppy would win.”

 

Weary chuckles came from all around as the Senshi and Shitennou, helping each other, staggered to their feet.

 

Mercury looked around and she froze in horror.  Endymion was rocking the limp body of Serenity back and forth while Small Lady looked on, tears running down her dirty cheeks splashing on the soiled fabric of her dress.  “No.  Oh, no!”

 

The others followed their eyes.  Mars grabbed onto Jadeite as her knees buckled.  “Noooo!” she moaned.  “We looked for her for so long and she’s dead?!  It’s not FAIR!”

 

Endymion moved Serenity’s head to his shoulder and carefully stood up.  Small Lady stood with him and, clinging to his belt, walked with him to the others.  Endymion’s face was drawn and weary.  “Using all of that energy took a lot out of her.”  He smiled faintly.  “I have a feeling that she’ll be sleeping for a couple of days.”

 

“Sleeping?”  Jupiter felt like her mind was moving through frozen syrup.

 

“There no way to handle that amount of power without using a lot of your own reserves.  Which she did.” Said Pluto.  “She is sleeping.  I promise.”

 

Endymion raised an eyebrow at the Senshi.  “You thought she was dead?”  They nodded numbly.  “Huh, you may not have as much of your memories back as we thought.”  He shrugged.  “Doesn’t matter as long as you remember what’s important.”

 

Venus raised her own eyebrow back at him.  “And what’s that?”

 

Endymion smiled.  A real smile.  “Who loves you.”  He turned to Uranus, “Will you carry Small Lady for me.  She’s almost asleep on her feet.”

 

Uranus smiled and picked up the young girl who promptly laid her head on Uranus’ shoulder, yawned and fell asleep with the rapidity and bonelessness typical in young children.

 

“Pluto, a favor.  A task, actually.”  Pluto inclined her head to the Prince and listened.  “Please gather Demando’s body and return it to his people.  They deserve that much.  Let Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion know before you do.  They might want to give you more instructions but I think they’ll let this decision of mine stand.”

 

Pluto nodded.  “I think that they will as well.”  She walked over to the crater where the unlamented Prince lay.  Her Garnet Rod glowed and Demando’s body disappeared.  Pluto also disappeared.

 

Kunzite stifled a groan.  “Let’s get out of here.  I, for one, don’t want to be answering any questions in my current condition.”

 

The others chuckled wearily in agreement.  Suddenly the street was empty except for the crater, debris and the ocassional sheet of paper that drifted by.

 

Chibi-Usa slowly climbed the hill that overlooked her home.  At the top stood a group of people patiently waiting for her.  She stopped and dipped into a curtsey but before she could rise again, she found herself in her mother’s arms, being squeezed to death.  “Mommy, I can’t breathe!”

 

Neo-Queen Serenity loosened her grip on her daughter…a little.  “Oh, my Darling, I’ve missed you so very much!”

 

King Endymion ran a hand down her pink hair then wrapped his arms around his wife and oldest daughter.  “I’ve missed you too, baby.”

 

Chibi-Usa sniffled.  “I’ve missed you too!”  She raised her head and looked at her aunts and uncles.  “I’ve missed all of you so much!”

 

“Hand the kid over!”

 

“Yeah, we’ve missed her too!”

 

“You can hold her all you want tonight!”

 

Chibi-Usa laughed through her tears as she was handed from person to person, hugged and kissed, praised and scolded.  She didn’t mind being scolded for once.  After all, she was home.  Where she belonged.

 

Finally she was put on her feet and she looked at the other group standing behind the adults.  Her siblings and her cousins.

 

Mitsuo grinned and yanked on a lock of her hair.  “That’s for not taking me with you.”

 

Masanori rolled his eyes at that then leveled a glare at her.  “I can’t believe you lied to Mom!”

 

Chibi-Usa stared back at him.  “I didn’t lie to Mom?  When did I lie to her just now?”

 

“Not right now, stupid!  Back in the past!  I can’t believe that you told Mom you were 900 years old!”  Masanori poked her repeatedly in the middle of her forehead as he spoke.

 

Chibi-Usa scowled as Masanori dodged her kick  “Well, it was her fault for being stupid enough to believe it.”

 

One of the Rips spoke up  “I wanna go see my mommy in the past.  It’s not fair that Usa could go and we couldn’t!”

 

“Yeah.” chorused her sisters.

 

Serenity leaned against Endymion and gazed happily at her daughter who was rolling around in the grass pulling the hair of Mars’ daughter who had her teeth sunk into Chibi-Usa’s arm while the other children either shouted encouragement, cried or fought with another of their cousins.  “Isn’t this great!  Things are back to normal!” she said happily.

 

Endymion winced at a particularly ear-piercing shriek.  “Whatever you say, my love.  As long as you are happy.”

 

Serenity leaned up and kissed his chin.  She looked out over Crystal Tokyo which was slowly regaining its previous beauty.

 

“I’m very happy.”


End file.
